


Dark Soul

by WildMagic



Series: The Soul [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Beta Zayn, Dark, Dark Louis, Gang, Harry's his right hand man, Jealous Louis, Louis' a gang leader, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Liam, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Protective Harry, Protective Louis, Violence, light non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“If it was meant to be, that kid’ll turn up in your life again!”</em><br/><em>“Not if I find him first,” Louis smirked at Harry and started up the engine again. He turned the volume of the music up, now that it was only him in the car. “Goodnight Harold.”</em><br/><em>Harry watched him drive away, not too sure whether to feel sorry for the young stranger – after all, he radiated innocence… and that was something that didn’t last long when you were involved with Louis Tomlinson.</em><br/>Louis Tomlinson is a feared gang leader. He’s in the middle of a job when he spots Liam Payne across the street. Louis’ knows he must finish the job, but it’s hard to stick to your own rules when there’s a beautiful being obstruction your view. But as soon as the job is done, Liam has vanished.<br/>Louis knows that Liam will belong to him, and sets about tracking him down straight away; so that he can bring his Baby Boy home.</p><p>(PART OF A SERIES! CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spots Liam for the first time - but in the middle of a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Whoop!! Another one up!!  
> Okay, so I am rather nervous about this one!! I have never even attempted to write a Gang fic before!! So please, let me know what you think!!  
> (fetus Lilo - Because it's quite hard to find a decent Lilo hug gif!)

** **

** Chapter 1 **

“I can’t believe this,” Harry complained, as he pulled the ropes tight around the man’s wrists. “I promised Niall I’d be home tonight.”

“Harry – stop fucking complaining!” Louis snapped, keeping his eye on the older man that Harry was tying tightly to the chair. The gun in his hand was still trained on the older man’s chest; a threat – and not an empty one.

The older man, Nicholas Rowley, had been silent, but shook in fear, at the gun pointed in his direction. When Harry pulled the ropes a little too tight, the man cried out in pain.

“Please,” He begged. “No. Please! I’ll get your money!”

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling on the rope one last time before standing up. He slammed his elbow down hard on the man’s temple. Rowley’s head snapped to the side, and then hung low against his chest. He was not out cold, but the hit had caused him to become disorientated.

“Shut up,” Harry ordered gruffly taking the bandana off from around his head. He forced it between the older man’s lips and brought it around the back of his head to tie in place. He made sure that there was no room for it to become dislodged.

“I’m just saying,” Harry returned to his pervious conversation with Louis as he got another reel of rope to tie Rowley’s shoulders to the chair, immobilising the man further. “I’m going to have one hell of a pissed off Omega waiting for me when I get home.”

“Yeah, well that’s your problem,” Louis rolled his eyes, lowering the gun as Harry finished binding the older man to the chair. If he was bound, he couldn’t attack – this however did not stop Louis from putting the gun away; he kept it in his hand, poised and ready to shoot should he need to.

“Honestly Louis,” Harry continued. “I’m practically signing my death certificate here!”

“You’re going to let an Omega beat your ass?” Louis asked as he walked around the room, taking note of the expensive items – they needed to sell things off to get the money back from the loan Rowley had taken out with Louis and his gang. Rowley had been given 6 months to give the money back, but he hadn’t even made an approach to say why he still had not paid them back when those 6 months were up. So Louis had played him at his own game – he’d left it another 6 months, to let Rowley find a sense of security when he believed that Louis had ‘forgotten’ about their deal – and then he had pounced, surprising Rowley when he least expected it. “That’s low Harry, even for you.”

“Go screw yourself!” Harry defended. He fashioned himself with his own gun as he watched Louis pick up an expensive looking keep-safe box. He opened it and looked within.

Rowley began mumbling something from behind the bandana. Harry took the barrel of the gun and slammed it against Rowley’s over temple.

“I told you to shut up!” Harry grumbled roughly again at the man groaning in pain.

Harry looked over at Louis in time to see him tip the contents of the box on the floor at his feet before he pocketed the silver box.

“Anyway,” Harry spoke up again, talking to Louis. “Niall’s a bit… delicate at the moment…”

“Oh yeah?” Louis smirked as he pocketed a red pocket knife that he found hidden behind a photo frame. “Delicate how?”

Harry bit his lip and smirked at the conversation they were having. Here they were, in the middle of a job to collect double the money of the loan, and to kill the man who had not paid them back; they had a man gagged and tied to a chair as they went through his house and took some of his belongings; they both had guns in their hands and knifes hidden in their socks; and yet here they were, talking about Harry’s home life, as casually as if they were getting a coffee together. Harry smirked, whenever he went on a job with the boss, this was how most of it went – it confused the hell out of their victims, because Louis Tomlinson, leader of the Westside Gang, feared all across the UK, and his right hand man, Harry Styles, had a catch up chat during the capturing and torturing of their victims. But Harry wasn’t sure this was the right time to tell his friend the news.

“Niall’s pregnant,” Harry mumbled quietly, sounding quite delicate himself.

Rowley groaned through the bandana in annoyance – he was going to die, he knew that; couldn’t they just stop their rather happy, friendly conversation and just get on with it already?

“Hey!” Louis growled at Rowley at the same time as Harry landed a solid punch to the older man’s jaw. Louis stalked across to the chair in the middle of the room. As he walked he produced the small, sharp knife that had been attached to his ankle. He didn’t give any warning as he drew the blade across the skin on Rowley’s cheek in a quick, sharp movement. He then gripped the man’s jaw tightly, squeezing – causing the blood to run from the cut faster. “Don’t you dare insult your superiors – much less their mate and children. Do you understand me?”

Rowley glared harshly, hoping to get all his hatred for the gang leader across in just that one look.

“I said,” Louis spoke softly as he gripped the knife handle tighter. He raised the blade and, like a whip in the air, brought it down to sink into the soft flesh of Rowley’s left thigh. Rowley’s head fell back and he screamed in agony through the makeshift gag. “Do you understand me?!” Louis yelled over the man’s screaming.

Rowley bit down hard on the bandana, to stop his screaming. He was breathing heavy, but he titled his head back to look at Louis, all fight having left his eyes now. He nodded quickly.

“Good,” Louis stood again, yanking the knife from the leg as he went. “Harry, wrap his leg… don’t want him bleeding to death,” He turned away, before adding. “Yet.”

When there was a tea towel wrapped tightly around Rowley’s leg (the man was still groaning in discomfort), Louis finally turned to Harry.

“Congratulations by the way!” He exclaimed, embracing Harry in a hug. “A baby eh? That’s a big step…”

“It was an unexpected step!” Harry exclaimed as they broke out of their hug.

“Why are you only telling me this now?” Louis cried with excitement! “How long have you known?”

“About a week,” Harry shrugged, moving to regain his posture in front of Rowley.

“And you didn’t tell me,” Louis chuckled to himself, grabbing a sack to start loading valuables in.

It fell silent for a moment as Louis continued to chuck Rowley’s personal belongings into the sack.

“So, Rowley – think you could just get away without paying me back?” Louis spoke coldly, finally getting to the reason that they were there. Rowley tried to speak, to fight his corner, but his voice was muffled, and neither Harry nor Louis could even work out what he was trying to say to them. “No, no; please don’t talk,” Louis stopped and looked over his shoulder, smiling wickedly. “I understand that you’re a bit _tied up_ at the moment. That’s okay – let me do the talking; you just sit, relax and listen to what I have to say!”

Louis continued to walk around the living room, helping himself to almost everything he could get his hands on.

“A year ago, to the day – you came to see me, remember that?” He asked. He didn’t leave enough time for Rowley to even mumbled an unintelligible ‘fuck you’ before he was speaking again. “And you asked for a loan – to pay for your, clearly unhealthy, drug habit,” Louis cast his eyes over to the many bongs over in the corner of the room. “The deal was,” He turned to look at Rowley as he continued on. “You pay me back, all of it, in 6 months – and I let you free… you don’t let me see that money, and you die. You signed the contract, did you not?”

Rowley grumbled behind the gag.

“That’s what I thought,” Louis twisted back around and made his way towards the bongs, quickly sweeping them into his sack. “Harry? Care to continue?”

“Course,” Harry smirked evilly down at Rowley, twirling the gun in his hand. “6 months ago, the money was never delivered – and we set about planning your unavoidable death,” The large smile that broke onto Harry’s face shook Rowley to the core; these guys were insane!

“We decided to wait it out – let you fall into a false sense of security; we let you think that we’d forgotten about our deal,” Louis had moved back to the middle of the room and leaned down, resting his hand on the tea towel that was stained red from the stab wound. “But I _never_ forget,” He snarled, pressing down on the tea towel.

Rowley thrashed around, trying to escape as he screamed into the bandana. Louis stood back up. His eyes went wide and he rounded on Harry. The shock that was written on both of their faces, vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Rowley fell silent, apart from his deep, rapid breaths that he was taking to try and ease the pain, at the shock on their faces and watched with anticipation as Louis moved over to the window.

It took Rowley a minute to hear it, over the sound of his pain filled ears – that was the sound of police sirens. He began struggling against the bonds, binding him to the chair – causing Louis to cry out in a harsh whisper;

“Shut him up!”

Harry moved quickly retrieving his own blade from his ankle and moving around Rowley to press the blade to his throat.

“Shush now,” Harry whispered in the man’s ear. “Quiet.”

Just like expected, the blade had insured Rowley’s compliance.

Both Harry and Rowley watched Louis. He was over by the window, peaking around the curtain. The sirens had stopped, and Harry called Louis’ name in a whisper.

“Shhh,” Louis waved his hand behind him, to get Harry to keep quiet. Anticipation was rolling off of the 3 Alpha’s in the room; Rowley’s was anticipation for a saviour, Harry and Louis’ was anticipation for getting caught.

All 3 saw the police car rush past the house, turning its sirens back on as it reached the end of the street. Harry let out a breath of relief, when he was sure that the car was gone and not coming back. He removed the blade from Rowley’s throat, ignoring the angry red line on his skin, and tucked it back into its holder on his ankle.

“Louis?” Harry asked, sceptically. Louis was still stood at the window, with bated breath, as he kept his eyes trained on one spot. “What is it?” Harry moved to stand beside his friend.

Louis had noticed him just after the passing of the police car. The beautiful young man that had caught Louis’ eye was stood on the opposite side of the street, a couple of doors down from the house they were in. He was stood at a bus stop, a rucksack over his shoulder and a mobile in his hands. He had earphones tucked in his ears and an ID badge around his neck – he was clearly a student at the college that was stationed almost, just around the corner.

The young male was tall, maybe around the same height as Louis was (possibly a little shorter) – and he seemed to well built; too built to be an Omega – yet he didn’t have the air of an Alpha. Louis assumed that the male must be Beta… but that would do Louis just fine; Louis wanted him, and Louis was going to get him.

“Really?” Harry asked in a hushed whisper. “Now?”

“What?” Louis whispered back, not taking his eyes off of the male. He watched as the gorgeous brunette (he couldn’t quite make out every detail of him) looked up and down the street, keeping a look out for a bus, before his eyes glanced back down to his iPhone.

“Louis Tomlinson, the guy who hasn’t dated anyone since Eleanor, _2 years ago_ … you decide to get the hots for someone in the middle of a job?!”

“This is different,” Louis continued to whisper, smiling slightly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced out the window again at the male. Okay – so maybe it was different this time… Louis hadn’t made any move to correct Harry when he mentioned Eleanor, like he normally did. And how many strangers could say they made Louis Tomlinson smile, without even talking to him?

“Come on man! We’re on a job,” Harry whispered. “And besides… the guy looks like he’s Beta. He can’t exactly provide you with an heir, can he?”

“It doesn’t matter…” Louis shook his head, still not looking away. “You’ve got an heir, right?”

“Louis – job – middle of – right this minute,” Harry spoke slowly, and louder this time. This seemed to bring Louis back to Earth. He looked to Harry.

“You’re right,” Louis nodded, game face back on. It was one of his own rules, one that he made everyone working for him stick to – you start a job, you finish it… no matter what. “Later though, right?”

“Yeah, later,” Harry nodded. He then turned to Rowley. “Alright their Rowley, boy?”

Rowley moved slightly, but he was weak with blood loss and he was tiring from trying to escape his bonds.

“Listen,” Louis wanted to make this quick – he wanted to go and introduce himself to the young male waiting at the bus stop. “It’s your lucky day – I’ve have places to go. So it’s gonna be quick – but that doesn’t mean that you won’t feel anything.”

Louis watched as Harry walked behind Rowley, out of his line of sight. He waited, watching with amusement as Rowley tried to see behind him, but with no such luck. Harry had his blade in his hold again, nodding once to Louis to show that he was ready.

“You never pain me back a penny, Rowley,” Louis spat his name out like it was venom on his tongue. “We’ll be taking with us every possession you own, as pay… we’ll keep any change we get too,” Louis, who had never let go of his gun, explained as he trailed the silver metal pipe slowly down the victim’s face.

He moved the gun south, stopping at Rowley’s chest, moving the gun into the correct position – pushing it against his heart.

“You double crossed me,” Louis clicked the safety off of the gun. “No one has ever lived to tell the tale of what happens to people who double cross me.”

Louis removed the gun from Rowley’s chest, nodded at Harry as he took a step back. Rowley didn’t get time to even think, before Harry had slid the blade of his knife across Rowley’s neck.

Rowley’s head tilted back, blood pouring from his neck. The light faded from his eyes.

“Well then,” Louis brushed his hands together, in a sign of job-well-done. “It was nice doing business with you Rowley.”

Harry wiped the blood off of his blade, on his shirt and reattached it to his ankle. Louis grabbed the sack of belongings, and made for the door. Harry had never seen him leave from a job so quickly before – but he hurried to accompany him, wanting to get home to Niall.

Harry was the one to ensure the door of the house was shut. Louis had rushed to the car and unlocked the boot. He cast a glance over his shoulder, to make sure that the young male was still there. He was.

The sack of valuables was dumped into the boot. It was just as Louis was pushing the boot closed again that he heard a bus pull up behind him. He whipped round, but already the young male was on the bus.

“Don’t,” Harry called after Louis, noticing the look of determination flashing across his friends face. Louis didn’t listen and was heading towards the bus. He managed to get across to the other side, but the bus went driving past.

Louis stood, frozen in place watching the bus disappear in the distance, taking the beautiful young stranger with him.

“Come on Louis!” Harry called, just as Louis kicked the nearest car to him (a red Volvo). “I’ve got to get to Niall!”

Louis stomped back across the street and quite angrily got into the car, behind the wheel. Harry got in next to him, putting the bag of weapons they had taken in the backseat.

Louis started the car up, and they left the quiet street – as if they had never been there. The ride was silent, only the sound of heavy metal music playing quietly in the background broke their peace.

When Louis pulled up outside Harry’s place, he switched the engine off and waited for Harry to get out the car.

“Thanks for your help tonight, man,” Louis nodded his appreciation at Harry.

“No problem; just promise me no more surprise, last minute jobs – okay?!”

“Okay, okay,” Louis laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. Harry got out of the car, and then stuck his head back in through the open window.

“And Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“If it was meant to be, that kid’ll turn up in your life again!”

“Not if I find him first,” Louis smirked at Harry and started up the engine again. He turned the volume of the music up, now that it was only him in the car. “Goodnight Harold.”

Harry watched him drive away, not too sure whether to feel sorry for the young stranger – after all, he radiated innocence… and that was something that didn’t last long when you were involved with Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is no closer to finding out who that lad across the street was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story did better than I thought it would! Hence the update!! I've worked all day on this, and so for that I apologise for it being so short!! It's about 2000 words - I can normally write more than that, but I don't want to rush this story!! I think this story has the potential to be something great!!

** Chapter 2 **

“Our top stories tonight. A man has been found murdered in his home, in West London. Police believe the killing to be the work of the Westside Gang.”

Liam didn’t pay much attention; he was too engrossed in trying to finish his assignment for college. It was due in tomorrow – and he was determined to get the best grade out of the class.

He was the only Omega in the class; but he knew that was to be expected – not many Omega’s were qualified in mechanics. Liam had always been interested in how things worked and how they were built, right from an early age. His parents had indulged him and brought him mini DIY sets and over the years he had built mini robots, remote controlled cars and motor Lego sets.

But when he had presented as Omega, his grandparents had frowned upon his mechanic obsession, and had tried to get him into knitting, baking, and had even tried to make him babysit – all the typical things expected of an Omega. So when the time came round to apply for college courses, his parents had been behind him 100% when he had signed up for mechanics. Course, he had to prove that he was up to it, but the staff at the college believed in him when they saw what he could do with a screwdriver.

Now it was believed that he was one of the best in a class full of mainly Beta’s. Liam always worked himself that extra bit further, and it was no secret that he was the teachers favourite. He had been at college for nearly two years now and was nearing the end of his course. Most people on his course didn’t know what they wanted to do when they left, but Liam had it all planned out. He was going to apply for the apprenticeship at the college, to take him that extra mile. And with the money he would be earning with his apprenticeship, and what Zayn was earning at the moment down at the drama centre, they were going to find a place of their own.

Just then, Liam’s laptop was alerting him of a Skype call.

Liam reached to the end of his bed to grab the TV remote. He muted it before clicking the answer button.

“Liam!” Zayn cried, as soon as Liam’s webcam turned on. “Did you hear about that murder?”

“Hello to you too,” Liam mumbled with a shake of his head. He split his laptop screen in half so that he could keep typing his essay, and so that he could still see Zayn.

“Liam! The Westside Gang’s at it again.”

“Yeah, I heard about it briefly on the news,” Liam shrugged.

“Did you listen to what was said?!” Zayn was freaking out, running his hands through his hair and eyes glancing around frantic.

“No…” Liam dragged the word out, as he watched on with caution as Zayn leant closer to his webcam.

“It was just round the corner from college!”

“Oh…” Liam frowned. He was used to hearing stories of the Westside Gang around, after all he lived practically in their territory. But he knew that as long as you left them alone, then they would leave you alone.

“I was so fucking worried!” Zayn was yelling. “It happened on the street you catch the bus from! And then you weren’t answering your phone! You weren’t replying to me on Facebook! Dude! If you had not got in contact with me in the next 20 minutes I would have marched down to yours to check on you!”

“Jesus… I’m sorry Zayn!” Liam apologised. “I didn’t realise! My phones on silent in my bag and I’m not even signed into Facebook! If I had known, you would have been the first to hear from me!”

“Yeah? Well from now on – you’re riding with me until you bloody pass your driving test!”

“Zayn,” Liam whined. “Look, we’ve established that I’m not dead… I’ll just catch the bus from a different place.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Zayn cried. “You are riding with me! I will not let you frighten me like that again.”

“Zayn… this doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that I’m Omega is it? Because, let’s be honest – I could kick your scrawny ass… and if I can do that, I’m pretty sure that I can take care of myself on the streets.”

“It has absolutely nothing to do with you being Omega!” Zayn sounded offended. “You know I never… I never use that against you in any way!”

“I know, I know,” Liam held his hands up. “I’m just making sure.”

“And as for you kicking my scrawny ass – we’ll just have to see about that, won’t we!”

“Oh you’re on!”

____

Louis had sat in his car all day. He’d been there from 8am, and it was now nearing 5pm. Not once had he seen the boy get off of a bus, or on one. He hadn’t seen him at all. He’d been hoping that he would be able to catch him this time.

It was a Tuesday – exactly two weeks on from the murder. He’d made sure to leave it so long, just to be certain that there wasn’t going to be any police hanging around the scene of the crime.

As soon as he’d got home that night 2 weeks ago, he’d done as much as he could to find out information on the boy – but of course, not getting a good enough look of him, nor having his name really didn’t help him in any way. He hadn’t found out anything. He just knew that this lad went to the college round the corner.

He sighed in frustration and hit the steering wheel as he watched the 5:04pm bus speed past, not even stopping at the bus stop. That was the bus the lad had gotten on 2 weeks ago. _Where the hell was he?!_

Louis jumped to high heaven as the passenger side door opened. Out of instinct, he reached for the gun that was ready loaded, in the door pocket. Louis moved so fast that the gun was pointed in the intruder’s direction before the door was even open properly.

“Harry?!” Louis cried, as the familiar curly-haired man’s face came into view. “What the fuck?!”

“Any luck?” Harry asked, not fazed by the gun as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“How the fuck did you know I was here?” Louis lowered the gun just as quickly as he had pointed it.

“You don’t think I know you well enough?” Harry asked with a slight laugh.

Louis put the gun back and crossed his arms before focusing his gaze back on the bus stop.

“What are you doing here?”

“You’ve been here all day mate… I don’t think he’s turning up.”

Louis groaned. Harry was right, he knew that. But that didn’t stop Louis from feeling whatever the hell he was feeling.

“I need to have him Harry!” Louis whined.

“You will have him,” Harry reassured. “You’ll just have to wait a little longer.”

“I don’t want to wait!” Louis screamed, hitting his hands on the steering wheel again. “I need him now!”

“You don’t even know his fucking name, Lou!” Harry riled back, just as loudly. “He could be anyone! You’re not even sure of his fucking gender, let alone anything else!”

Louis gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands, his knuckles turning white. He didn’t know what he was feeling, it was strange; even when he was with Eleanor he didn’t feel any of this! He didn’t like it. It made him feel as if he wasn’t in control, he didn’t have a tight hold of his emotions like he usually did. He knew the only way to calm the storm inside of him was to have the lad as his own.

“Niall’s doing fish and chips for tea tonight; want to pop round?” Harry asked, volume back to normal.

It was how it always went with them. They’d yell at each other a bit, but they’d be back to normal straight after. They’d only ever had a couple of serious fall outs – resulting in Niall having to stich both Harry and Louis up.

Louis took one hand off of the steering wheel and rubbed his forehead, with his eyes closed.

“That be great, yeah,” he nodded. His elbow rested on the door, his head in his hand. “How is Niall?”

“Grumpy,” Harry scoffed. “At least he was when I told him I was leaving to see you. Even accused me of bloody having an affair with you!”

Louis let out a lowly chuckle, eyes never straying from the bus stop.

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him he was being fucking ridiculous!” Harry also never took his eyes off of the bus stop. “Just the hormones talking though, right?” Harry feigned the uncertainty in his voice. “I mean, I’m not having an affair with you? Am I?”

“Yeah right,” Louis scoffed, playing along with his friend’s game. “We go at each other every night!”

“Oh… yeah – how could I forget that? The way you scream my name!”

“Nu-uh!” Louis cried, reaching for the ignition. “Dude! If we’re going to be in a relationship – I top!”

“No way! I top!”

The car engine revved to life and as the car pulled away, Harry and Louis went deep into a discussion over who would be topping in their fake-affair game.

____

“Harry Styles!” The blonde Omega cried, knife in hand. He had a comical apron on, and a stern expression on his face. The knife in his hold was not being brandished as a weapon, the Omega had obviously just been using it in the kitchen that he had just left.

“Ohhh,” Louis laughed. “Someone’s in the doghouse!”

“Shut up!” Harry bit at his friend, with a slap to his shoulder. “Hiya Ni, baby,” He tried sweetly, moving towards his mate.

“Why have you brought _him_ here?” This time, Niall, the blonde Omega pointed the kitchen knife in Louis’ direction. Although he wasn’t at all feeling threatened by Niall’s behaviour, he stuck his hands in the air to show he meant to harm.

“Niall,” Harry spoke more firmly this time as he reached towards Niall’s left hand. He gently pried the knife from Niall’s hold, and because the blonde had not actually been intending to hurt anyone, he gave it up easily. He held it out to Louis, who took it. “Come on love,” His tone dropped back to its sweet one.

“Why Harry?!” Niall whined, turning to his mate. “He’s the one you’re having an affair with!”

“You mention that one more time…” Harry grumbled, taking Niall’s cheek in one hand and titling the blonde’s head up slightly. “And the things I will do to you!” Their lips attached and their eyes shut. Harry’s other hand found Niall’s other cheek, and Niall’s hands placed themselves on Harry’s chest before trailing up and running along his shoulders.

Louis’ nose crinkled as he watched the two make out, sensually. He pulled his jacket further up his shoulders before squeezing past the loved up couple and into the kitchen. Once there, he was able to put the knife on the chopping board, where potatoes were being chopped up to make chips.

Out in the hallway he could hear the kissing stop.

“You won’t be doing anything to me!” Niall spoke, almost straight away.

And then Harry;

“Oh come on!”

And then Niall;

“We are not having sex until this baby is born!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best chapter, I know. But I like it!!  
> Let me know what you think!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's world gets turned upside down when he meets gang leader Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... okay, so I've been suffering with writers block over these past couple of days!! Nothing I seemed to do shifted it!! But never fear!! I think I'm over the worst of it now!!  
> As an apology for not updating, here is a 3700 word chapter to make up for it!!  
> Also, I would like to thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos!! Without you guys, these stories would be non-existent!!  
> However, I would like to say a special thank you to Tommo_Girl1 who leaves wonderful comments of praise and support and always has such lovely things to say. I honestly don't know whether this chapter would have been published today, if it wasn't for her!! So this one's for you Tommo_Girl1!!!!

** Chapter 3 **

Louis had never stopped looking for the lad that he’d seen across the street 2 months ago; but he wasn’t getting anywhere. He had thought about storming straight into the college and demanding to see every student – but like Harry had pointed out, the college would have the police on their ass fast than they could blink. He had waited, _every day_ for a whole week, outside the front of the college and then the next out the back in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. He didn’t. Louis began doubting the lad even went to the college.

He hadn’t been on any jobs since he had killed Rowley. His mind was to preoccupied with finding this boy. Harry had started to follow him around, worried that Louis’ was becoming over obsessive; but what Harry didn’t realise was that Louis had passed the point of no return. And because Harry was around Louis all the time, so was Niall – simply because the Omega was pregnant and Harry’s Alpha was not going to leave Niall alone in his venerable state.

Louis was starting to find Harry overbearing and Niall’s constant mood swings were annoying. So, to get them to leave him alone, he made Harry believe he was putting his search on hold. He had told Harry that he was going into town to stock up on resources.

So, with his hood up over his head and his hands stuck deep in his pockets, he was walking through town. The gun shop that he was heading towards was down a dead-end alleyway, but the only access to the alley was smack bang in the middle of the town centre.

He was deep in thought about what he could currently be doing with the brunette lad, when he literally bumped into someone.

“Oh god!” The voice cried, bending down to pick up the large book he was carrying. “I’m so sorry Sir.”

“Mind where you’re fucking going” Louis growled out dangerously at the same time.

The person that had bumped into him squeaked slightly at the Alpha tone as he stood up, making his face clear to Louis. His eyes quickly adverted to the concrete upon realising who was in front of him.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll be more careful next time,” He spoke. But Louis wasn’t listening. He stood, eyes wide, blinking at the boy. His body didn’t seem to wake up until the boy was moving around him. He moved so fast that he hadn’t realised he’d moved until he was still again. His hand held the boys wrist tightly in his hold.

“What’s your name?” Louis asked, his Alpha tone still clear.

“Liam Payne,” The boy answered quickly, unable to disobey the order. He gave his arm a feeble tug, as if hoping to dislodge Louis’ grip.

Louis let out a sigh of relief, a sigh that he’d been holding since he first laid eyes on him two months ago. Louis’ Alpha tone dropped as Louis whispered;

“Oh, baby boy; I’ve found you.”

____

Liam had rushed home, wanting to put as much distance between himself and Louis Tomlinson as he could. It took him 15 minutes to run the usual 30 minute walk back to his house and he fumbled with his keys as he tried to make a dash inside.

“I’m home!” He cried, his back hitting against the door as it shut and his rucksack and book dropped loudly to the floor. He moved forward, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his coat, leaving them in a heap on the floor before he picked up his rucksack and book again, and making a run for the stairs.

“Pick up your coat!” His father called out loudly from the living room. “And hang it up properly. You’re not 5 years old any more Liam!”

Geoff’s tone was scolding, but only because it was unusual for Liam to be so careless.

Liam had stopped at the sound of his father’s voice, halfway up the stairs, shuddering. He just wanted to be alone right now; he had just literally ran into his worst nightmare less than an hour ago and he was petrified.

He dropped his book and rucksack on the stairs before turning and storming back down them. He grabbed viciously at his coat and placed it clumsily on the peg. He kicked his shoes towards the shoe rack prior to running back up the stairs, stopping quickly to pick up his things, before either of his parents could call him back again.

He slammed his bedroom door closed louder than he intended. He rushed into his room, thumping the book down on his small desk and depositing his rucksack on the floor beside the desk. His faster than normal movements were making him clumsier as he reached across the book on his desk and grabbed at his small handheld mirror. He ripped down his jumper, exposing the delicate skin of his neck and shoulder.

The mirror showed clearly, at the base of his neck, a dark, purple bruise – evidence that Louis Tomlinson had had his hands on Liam. It was ugly and upon sight of it, Liam let out an anguished cry as his eyes quickly stung and his sight became blurred by tears.

Liam threw the mirror down on top of the book and turned to collapse onto his bed. He led on his stomach, head buried in his pillow to hide the tears that fell; it did not hide the sobs that rocked through Liam’s body and made him shake. It was only the start of the tears, and they didn’t end.

He had only gone to the library to check out a book that he was going to use to help him write his next essay. He’d taken the book out, but it was too large to fit inside his rucksack, so he had been left carrying it in his arms. It was rather heavy, but it wasn’t like Liam couldn’t manage. It had happened within the two seconds that he hadn’t been watching the path ahead of him; when he looked down to reposition the book in his arms. It was then that he had collided with Louis Tomlinson.

The book, which was in the process of being transferred to his other arm, had dropped to the floor and barely missed either of their feet. Liam had immediately apologised, flopping to the floor to pick up his book. Then he felt like he had been cut into at the harsh, demanding Alpha-command, of the other guy. It was as he was standing, continuing his apologies, that he looked up at the stranger.

Knowing who he had bumped into made the cut he had felt at the Alpha’s command feel like just a scratch. When he came face to face with Louis Tomlinson it felt like he had been stabbed, multiple times, in the stomach.

It was when Louis had grabbed his wrist and called him ‘baby boy’ that Liam’s whole world had been torn in two and he knew that he was done for. Liam knew that not everyone got that reaction from the famous gang leader when they first met; yet with the way Louis had been talking, the two had met before and that he had been looking for Liam for a while now. Liam was sure he would remember if he had met the Alpha. Liam wasn’t stupid, he could recognise the look of lust and want in Louis’ eyes – the scent of arousal rolling off of him in waves. Out of all the people in the world that Louis could have chosen, it just had to have been Liam.

Louis had pulled him into his chest, ignoring the panic that he could scent from Liam. Liam’s heart had been beating over 100mph and he couldn’t think or see straight at all. Louis had nuzzled his nose into Liam’s neck, scenting him thoroughly as he mumbled something about him being an Omega and not a Beta.

Liam had squirmed when the Alpha’s lips had made contact with his pale skin, sucking and nibbling. It hadn’t taken long for Louis’ mouth to bring Liam’s blood to the surface and create an ugly hickey that was bound to stick around for days to come.

Liam decided right there and then that he hated Louis Tomlinson.

____

“You’re back early,” Harry observed as Louis walked through the door. He called through from the living room. Harry was lead on the sofa, with Niall passed out on top of him, holding Harry’s shirt and snoring lightly.

“You still here?” Louis spoke happily, moving through the house and popping his head round the living room door. “This is my home. You have your own; go back to it.”

“You seem happy…” Harry spoke slowly, moving to sit up slightly, being careful not to jostle the sleeping Omega. Niall grumbled in complaint at the movement, but didn’t wake; if anything he clutched to Harry’s shirt tighter and snuggled his head into his Alpha’s neck.

“Yep!” Louis seemed to skip into the room and over to the couple on the sofa. He ruffled Harry’s hair vigorously before leaving through the second door in the room and entering the kitchen.

“What happened? Where are the supplies you were going to get?”

“I didn’t get them!” Louis called back cheerfully, busying himself around the large kitchen.

“And why not?” Harry demanded to know. “Lou, you know we’re running low!”

“I’ll send Nolan later,” Louis decided in that second.

“Louis… what’s happened?” Harry repeated. “You haven’t been this happy since you laid eyes on that kid…”

“His names Liam,” Louis called, voice giddy.

“Liam?” Harry mumbled to himself. “Wait? You found out who he was? How?”

“We literally bumped into each other!” Louis’ voice was muffled by food and he walked into the living room again, munching on a carrot stick.

“Louis!” Harry cried, louder than he intended. Niall’s head shot off of Harry’s shoulder, his eyes wide as he looked around at his surroundings. “Oh god, I’m sorry Ni baby,” Harry hurried to coax his Omega back to his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to wake you love – I’m sorry, go back to sleep.” Niall settled down, his head on Harry’s shoulder and a hand laying itself protectively around his flat abdomen. Although he made no move to go to sleep, leaving his eyes open.

“Where’s the boy now?” Harry asked, his voice quieter this time, as he rubbed Niall’s back soothingly.

“Liam, Harry; his name is Liam.”

“Yes, I got that. Where is he now? You’ve been going crazy unable to have him – then you unexpectedly bump into him on the street and you haven’t brought him home?”

“Harry,” Louis sighed, over dramatically. “I’m a gang leader – I must put things into place before he comes home. After all, you made sure everything was perfect and all set up for Niall before he arrived?”

Harry moved his arms tighter around Niall, nodding in acknowledgment of Louis.

“When are you hoping to have him moved in?”

“He’ll be home by the end of the week,” Louis corrected, moving to leave again. He stood in the doorway and leant back into the room. “Oh, and did I mention that he’s not Beta?” He walked out the room, running up the stairs two at a time.

“Not Beta?” Harry cried after him. “Then what is he?”

“Omega! My Liam’s an Omega!”

Upon entering his room, Louis jumped over his bed and pulled out his bedside table draw. Inside was a thin, metal, necklace chain. He grabbed at it and pulled it out, holding it high above his head. Weighing down the chain was a ring, black as the night. Red symbols adorned the ring, reading his initials in Chinese.

Every member of the gang received two rings when they joined the gang; one for themselves and one for a partner of their choosing – it was another way of making their claim. If you saw a person wearing a black ring with red Chinese writing, you knew to back away. Louis had taken the idea of putting his second ring on a chain, right after he saw Harry place a wedding ring on Niall’s finger. Niall still kept the black ring, but wore it constantly round his neck, where it could be seen clearly.

He smiled, imagining how perfect it was going to look hanging from around Liam’s neck.

He took the ring, holding it tightly in his fist, the cold metal pressing against his warm skin. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out his mobile. He had Gordon on speed dial – especially after having been in contact with him so much over the past couple of months – and dialled him quickly.

“Louis,” Gordon grumbled. “How many times do I have to tell you mate? I am no closer to finding this Beta. I don’t have much to go on.”

“Stop looking, I’ve found him.”

“You have?” Louis listened to Gordon’s noise in the background. “And?”

“He’s an Omega believe it or not. And his name is Liam Payne.”

“Bloody hell Louis,” Gordon spoke, sounding relieved. “So you didn’t need my help in the first place then?” He joked lightly.

“Actually, I still need your help,” Louis spoke seriously.

“Anything boss.”

“I need you to look up everything you can on Liam Payne.”

____

Liam had been conscious of the hickey that graced his skin. His clothes barely hid it, and this caused Liam to resort to wearing a scarf around his neck to hide it from his parents, his friends and the world.

Last night had been a restless one for Liam; his parents had been worried about him when he refused to come down for tea and when they found out just how upset he was. He had told them that it was just a boy that had broken his heart, which was only half a lie. Then he’d been kept up all night, thinking about what he should do about his situation.

The first option he had was to tell his parents; but that would then be putting them in unnecessary danger, and Liam was not going to go out of his way to put that on them. The second option he had was to call the police and let them know that he’d seen the criminal gang leader – but what good would that do? The police didn’t do a lot about the gang, unable to get any proper whereabouts of their location as they moved about so much. Instead the police made sure everyone knew how to stay out of their way. The third option, and possible the best one, was to tell Zayn – but Zayn would tell him to let his parents and the police know… and considering that, it just took him back to square one.

Liam was just stepping out of the door when a posh black car pulled up at the curb. Liam knew who was driving, even before he stepped out. Liam kept his head low as he picked up his speed, hoping to get past him and to the coffee shop around the corner where he could meet Zayn. As he expected, Louis wasn’t having any of that.

Liam found himself having to pull himself to a stop as Louis stepped in front of him. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

“Excuse me,” Liam grumbled out as he made to step around the Alpha, yet found Louis’ hand around his wrist again.

“Good morning baby boy,” Louis smirked as Liam tugged at his arm.

“Go away!” Liam begged. “What are you even doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“I have… connections,” Louis brought his free hand to Liam’s hair. He gently brushed back a few stray strands as Liam flinched expecting harsh contact.

“What are you doing here?” He repeated himself.

“I’m here to pick you up for college.”

“I’m meeting a friend,” Liam tried; yet it was the truth. “He’s going to drive me, thanks.”

“No he’s not,” Louis continued to speak calmly, but his tone was dead serious.

“Yes he is!”

“He won’t be driving you again baby boy,” Louis blinked innocently. “You will be riding with me.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Liam challenged.

“Oh baby,” Louis pulled Liam close to his chest, letting his mouth fall next to the Omega’s ear. “You don’t have a choice,” He chuckled as Liam struggled to get out of his hold. “Now, get in the car.”

“Fuck off,” Liam spat.

“Don’t be like that,” Louis’ voice was low. “I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Nice?” Liam cried, outraged. “Well, you can go and be nice somewhere else. Somewhere where your niceness is wanted! If you want to be nice to me, you’ll leave me alone!”

Louis’ deep growl was loud and it had Liam instantly regretting arguing against the man.

“Get in the car Liam, I will not ask you again!”

Liam had to obey the Alpha command, shaking in fright as he made his way to the sleek black car and climbing into the passenger side of the car.

The ride to the college was all but silent, with only a couple of words expressed from Louis. It wasn’t until Louis parked in front of the college, and locked them in the car, that the conversation really began.

“Let me out,” Liam cried desperately, pulling on the door.

“Quieten down and listen to me first baby boy,” Louis’ Alpha command made sure that Liam let go of the door handle and turned to look at him.

“I have a few things I want to discuss with you,” Louis went on. “Before you head off to start your day.” Liam nodded quickly, wanting this through with quickly. “Okay, first things first; you belong to me now Liam,” He leant across the middle section of the car slightly, to rest a hand on the Omega’s knee. “And I want to make sure everyone knows that. Okay?”

Liam wanted to rip of the Alpha’s head and shove it up his ass when he referred to Liam as being an object to own. But he was under the influence of the Alpha’s command, and that made him keep his mouth shut – well, that and the fact that Louis’ hand was on his knee and could do any number of unwanted things. He was scared of what could happen if he spoke up, or even brushed the hand off of him. So instead, he left the hand resting on his knee and nodded in response.

“How are we going to make sure everyone knows you belong to me, Liam?” Louis asked.

Liam licked his lips, keeping his eyes downcast at the Alpha’s hand – watching it for any movements. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, first off,” Louis paused to reach both his hands up. He gently untied the scarf from around Liam’s neck. When he spoke again, his Alpha command was back in full force to make sure the Omega complied. “You never cover up any marks that you receive from me on purpose, understand?”

Liam was quick to nod his head. Louis’ hand fell back to Liam’s knee, while the other one brushed over the hickey lightly.

“I will keep this beauty on your skin for as long as I see fit. Only when we mate,” Liam squeaked, interrupting Louis’ talk. “Get used to the idea baby boy, it’s going to happen – just not until you’re ready,” Louis quickly returned to their previous conversation. “Only when we mate and I mark you properly, you can say goodbye to this lovely little mark, okay?”

Louis didn’t wait for a response before he continued talking.

“The other way we’re going to make sure everyone knows that you’re mine,” He trailed off as he reached across Liam and into the glove compartment. He pulled the ring out and watched as Liam’s face fell.

Liam paled upon seeing the ring.

“No,” He pleaded. If Louis pinned that ring around his neck, he knew that was the end. He would forever more, to the day he died, be property of Louis Tomlinson.

“I’m afraid so baby boy,” Louis held it up to him. “You going to put it on, or would you like me to?”

“No, please!”

“Fine,” Louis exaggerated a sigh, acting like he was bothered about it. “I’ll do it then.” He unclipped the chain and reached behind Liam, who was now trying to push him away. Louis was quick to get the chain re-clipped around Liam’s neck. When it was there, he pulled away, admiring how perfect his little Liam was now.

Liam’s sight had gone blurry and his eyes stung with tears as he fought to keep them in. He didn’t want to start crying in front of this Alpha, because that would just make things a whole lot worse. Now, with the ring heavy around his neck, Liam felt like a piece of livestock. When Louis got bored of him, he’d be dead. He was going to be nothing more than a toy – most probably a fuck-toy considering Louis’ profession and he didn’t know exactly what was going to happen now.

“I’m going to pick you up when you finish your classes at 2:30 baby boy,” Louis spoke as if he had not just wrested the necklace around Liam’s neck. “I’m going to take you out for a bite to eat and a drink – then we’ll talk things over more; okay?”

Liam nodded rigorously.

“If you’re not here, I will find you Liam – and it won’t be pretty.”

Liam nodded again, to show his understanding. He just wanted out of the car now so that he could phone Zayn and tell him to get his sloppy ass to college. He needed a hug, and that was going to come in the form of his Beta friend.

“Okay, okay,” Louis reached forward and unlocked the doors. “Have a good day at college baby.”

Liam was quick to jump out of the car, dragging his rucksack with him.

“Oh, and Liam?” Louis’ Alpha command was back, and it had Liam ducking his head back into the car. “That ring stays around your neck. Under no circumstances is it to come off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so.... what do you all think?! I would love to know!!  
> (Also - do you think I should tag this non-con or just add 'Light non-con' as an additional tag? There isn't going to be any rape in this btw!!)  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam suffers a panic attack, Zayn has a crazy idea and Niall has his first ultrasound!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!  
> Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it!! I hope you're using today as a day to eat as much chocolate as you can!!  
> I must say - there's not really a lot that happens in this chapter!! I'm sort of thinking that this is a part 1 - I might sit down and write another chapter tomorrow to make up for the lack of Lilo in this!!  
> I also wanted to get this up today as an Easter treat, and a big thank you to everyone!! You're all why i do this!! <3 love you all!!

** Chapter 4 **

Liam nearly dropped his phone as he scrambled to get it out of his pocket. His hands shook violently as he brought up Zayn’s contact and dialled his number. The mobile nearly slipped out of his hand again as he brought it up to his ear, and his breathing was jagged as he listened to the dialling tone.

Zayn picked up after the second ring.

“Liam! Where the hell are you?” When you didn’t arrive at the coffee shop so I went to your house – but your Mum said you’d already left. We had a deal Liam – you show up and I drive to college.”

“Zayn!” Liam whispered down the phone, unable to stop the tears running down his face. People were starting to look at him worriedly, and Liam was able to spot a group of Alpha’s and Beta’s looking over at him and talking in hushed tones.

“Liam?” Zayn’s tone did a 180. He dropped his hash words when he could hear Liam’s tears “Liam, what’s wrong?”

Liam managed to get himself sat down at a table, tucked away in the corner of the canteen. He was hoping everyone would leave him alone.

“Zayn! I… I…”

“Where are you Liam?” Zayn demanded to know.

“College, canteen,” Liam gasped out. He was suddenly finding it hard to breath, he couldn’t get the air to fill his lungs. His whole body was shaking now and he felt a tingling sensation start to spread from the tips of his fingers, numbing him.

Zayn didn’t stop to question how Liam had managed to get all the way to college, too concerned with the welfare of his friend.

“Liam! Liam! Listen to me! Deep, slow breaths! Fuck!” Zayn cursed to himself. He sounded like he was rushing. “Slow, deep breaths Liam – can you do that for me?”

“Zayn,” Liam rasped out. “Zayn, I need you.”

“I’m on my way Liam – I’ll be two minutes!”

Liam tried to home in on Zayn’s voice to calm him, tried to follow the instructions Zayn was giving him ( _“Keep taking deep breaths Liam; deep and slow.”_ ), but there was only so much Zayn could do over the phone to try and stop Liam’s panic attack.

Liam was letting of a lot of pheromones and people were really starting to look over at him now. A couple of Alpha’s started making their way towards Liam. Liam could tell their intentions were good, but they only got so far; as soon as they saw the ring hanging from around Liam’s neck, they backtracked and made for the exit.

Liam was quick to tuck the ring underneath his shirt, hiding it from anyone else’s prying eyes. He just wished the damn Alpha command was not influencing him, otherwise it would have been in the nearest rubbish bin as soon as he got the chance.

“You’re doing so well Liam,” Zayn continued to talk encouragingly to him down the phone.

____

The group of Alpha’s and Beta’s that Liam had spotted across the canteen moments before, were whispering harshly between each other.

“We can’t leave him like that!” Calum, the first of two Alpha’s, cried not taking his eyes off the clearly distressed Omega.

“Yeah – but… that was a Westside ring around his neck, we’ll all be dead if we go near him!”

“He’ll be dead if we don’t step in!” Calum argued, rounding on his fellow Alpha, Michael.

“I understand where you’re coming from Cal, I really do. But that kid’s taken – the ring around his neck proves that much; and he’s on the phone. What if it’s his Alpha he’s on the phone too? What if his Alpha is on his way here right now?”

Calum nibbled on his bottom lip. Michael had a point – a good point. But there was a possibility that he wasn’t on the phone to his Alpha. Hell, the Omega wasn’t mated yet and he looked shaken.

“Okay – but, look at him. He looks like he’s literally _just_ been ‘claimed’,” Calum’s instincts were eating him alive; he had a need to care for the Omega, yet his instincts were also telling him to run in the other direction.

“Calum,” Ashton, one of two Beta’s in the group, mumbled nervously. But Calum had his mind made up.

“Fuck you guys then!” Calum sent death glares to his small group of friends. “You’re all cowards!” And with that, he broke from the group and began walking towards Liam.

“He’s going to get himself killed,” He heard Luke whisper.

____

Liam was quick to notice another Alpha walking over to him. He couldn’t help it as his panic grew deep within him.

“Hey mate,” The Alpha’s voice was soothing. “Hey, hey, hey,” He held his hands out to show Liam that he meant no harm. “My name’s Calum.”

Liam’s lip wobbled as Zayn encouraged Liam to accept help from the stranger he could hear down the phone.

“What’s yours?”

Liam’s breath caught in his throat again.

“Hey, it’s alright. I only want to help you.”

“Liam,” Liam rasped quickly, silencing again to focus on his breathing like Zayn’s voice had suggested multiple times.

“Liam. Hiya Liam – that’s a nice name,” Calum was a bit more confident now. He was pretty sure that if Liam had been on the phone to his Alpha then he would have been ordered not to talk to him – possibly even been told to get up and walk away from him. But he just wanted to be certain. “Who’s that on the phone?”

“My… My friend…”

“Can I speak to your friend?” Calum let out a silent sigh of relief.

“No!” Liam cried out. He knew he’d just get worse again without Zayn’s soothing voice.

“Okay, okay; that’s fine,” Calum reassured the distressed Omega, holding his hands up again. “Is your friend on his way?”

Liam nodded vigorously. He was holding his mobile tightly to his ear with both hands and he continued to shake. He wasn’t too sure whether he wanted to accept the help of this stranger – the last time he’d bumped into a stranger his whole life had been shaken.

“That’s god the,” Calum smiled kindly. Calum didn’t have much experience with panic attacks, but his instincts were telling him to keep Liam calm and distracted, at least until his friend arrived. “Can I sit down?” He nodded to the chair.

Liam shook his head. He didn’t want this Alpha anywhere near him.

“Okay – do you mind if I talk to you until your friend gets here?”

Liam shook his head again – but even if Liam had told Calum to get lost, Calum didn’t think he would have been able to do that until the lad’s friend was there.

“What do you study?”

“Mechanics,” Liam mumbled after a moment or two – it was Zayn who encouraged him to talk to the stranger.

“Oh, wow! I can’t say I’ve ever heard of an Omega studying Mechanics before. You’re good at it then?”

“I… I think so. My classmates,” He took a deep, long breath. “They say I’m the teacher’s favourite.”

Calum laughed.

“You must be good then. I study music with my friends. My friend over there with the dirty blonde hair,” He pointed out a Beta from the group he just parted from. “Ashton, he’s really good at what he does and he’s the teacher’s favourite.”

Liam went to reply, but at that moment, Liam pulled the phone away from his ear – Zayn had just hung up on him. As he was building up his panic again, his name was called by a familiar voice.

“LIAM!” Zayn screamed across the canteen, running at full speed to reach the distressed Omega.

“Zayn,” Liam breathed in relief as Zayn’s arms went around him, comfortingly and supportively.

“It’s okay Liam. I got you now buddy, you’re okay.”

Calum stepped back a couple of steps. He knew that the ring was now hidden behind Liam’s t-shirt and didn’t know whether his friend knew he had it.

“I’d… I’d be careful if I were you mate,” Calum tried to offer the new lad some friendly advice. “Especially if you don’t want to end up dead. He’s…”

“What are you on about?” Zayn hissed at the guy behind him. “He’s in need of his friend! Look, that’s for your held; really… but I need to take care of my friend now.”

Calum put his hands up again.

“Only trying to help… just don’t come running to me when you’ve got the Westside Gang on your back.”

Zayn smoothed his hands down the tops of Liam’s arms. Liam seemed to be slowly coming out the other end of his panic attack now, and with that knowledge Zayn stood up and turned to face Calum.

“What the hell has the Westside Gang got to do with this?”

Calum raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms. Clearly, Zayn (that’s what Liam had called him – right?) had no idea about the necklace.

“Oh I dunno,” Calum shrugged sarcastically. “Couldn’t be anything to do with the Westside ring around his neck – could it?”

“Zayn,” Liam mumbled upon hearing this. His breathing was still a little bumpy, but he was no longer panicking now; which was good. He still felt slightly numb, but this didn’t stop him from reaching out to take Zayn’s hand for some comfort.

“What are you…?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, latching his hand with Liam’s. He ignored the other Alpha and glanced back down at the delicate Omega. He could see a chain around his neck, but it went under his t-shirt and Zayn couldn’t see any ring.

Zayn carefully reached for the part of the chain that was visible and pulled it up. Sure enough, there was a ring hanging from the necklace.

“Liam?” He gasped, eyes wide as he looked up at his friend. Liam’s eyes showed a heartfelt apology. “Please tell me this is some kind of joke.”

“Look,” Calum spoke up. He could hear his friends getting restless in the background. “I’m glad I could be of help, really I am; but – I was never here. Okay?” He wanted to make sure that he couldn’t be traced.

“Fine,” Zayn growled out slightly, not looking behind him as Calum backtracked. The group of people he was with were quick to leave.

“Liam?” Zayn asked quietly when they were left alone. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Liam. He took Liam’s left hand in one of his and used the other one to take the ring again. “How did you get this?”

“He… he gave it to me.”

“Who Liam? Who gave it to you?”

Liam shook his head, his bottom lip in his mouth as tears flooded his eyes again. Just admitting it, out loud, would feel like he was setting it in stone.

“Liam?” Zayn’s voice was quiet. “It’s alright…”

“But it’s not,” Liam called out desperately. “It’s not alright. My life is over!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Zayn scolded lightly. “It’s not over!”

“But – this is the,” Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath again. He flexed his fingers before balling them into fists. He didn’t know what to do with himself. “This is the Westside gang; they’ll kill me Zayn.”

“No they won’t,” Zayn tried to sound reassuring. He was scared shitless just at the sight of his best friend with that ring around his neck; he had no idea what Liam was feeling like – it was no wonder he’d had a panic attack. “You’re basically one of them now. They don’t kill their own.”

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as it set Liam off again.

“Okay, okay; forget I said anything,” Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders. He glanced at the ring round his neck again and decided that it was what was panicking Liam the most – the physical reminder of what had happened. “Here – let’s get that thing off of you.”

“No!” Liam all but screamed, pushing Zayn’s hands away when they lifted to the back of Liam’s neck. He then whispered hoarsely. “No!”

“Liam?”

“I can’t… can’t take it off!” Liam moved to protect the necklace.

“Liam, please tell me he didn’t Alpha order you.”

“You think I would still be wearing it if he hadn’t?” Liam’s words were fast as he spoke them with one, huge, breath.

“Okay, okay; good point. Let’s… let me get you a hot chocolate – yeah? And a cookie?”

It didn’t take Zayn long to get a hot cholate and a chocolate chip cupcake in front of Liam (the kitchen staff were yet to back cookies) ad a bottle of Fanta for himself. Zayn had moved his chair so that he was now sat across the table from Liam as Liam nibbled on his cupcake. Neither lad spoke, comfortable sitting in silence for the time being; they didn’t worry about their classes, knowing that their tutors would understand, considering how distraught Liam was over the whole ordeal.

“So…” Zayn started up the conversation. He knew they really should move the conversation on – but he knew that if they did that, Liam wouldn’t talk about it again. “Who gave you the ring?”

Liam looked up at Zayn through his eyelashes before glancing back down at the cupcake he was picking apart. Zayn could sense his reluctance to tell him.

“Hey… come on – it can’t be that bad… just as long as it’s not Louis Tomlinson,” Zayn laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Liam pushed his half eaten cupcake away and raised his head up at Zayn with a look that said it all.

“No!” Zayn gasped, hands flying to his mouth. “Liam – no! Tell me it’s anyone but Tomlinson.”

Liam shook his head.

“Fuck,” Zayn cursed, his head falling in his hands. Liam still couldn’t bring himself to say anything “I’m to assume he gave you that bruise on your neck too?”

“Yeah,” Liam hissed in pain, almost as if he’d forgotten it was there. “I’m sorry Zee.”

“It’s not your fault Liam – you have nothing to be sorry for,” Zayn reassured. “I’m not going to abandon you just because some dickhead put a claim on you.”

“I’m so scared Zee,” Liam went on to say. Everyone who knew Liam knew that it was his greatest fear to catch the eye of a Westside gang member; yet he’d just gone and done that, and more. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Listen – we’ll move to Australia!” Zayn decided. “Tonight.”

“What?” Liam’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible. He was not expecting that kind of advice from Zayn; he was expecting Zayn to try and convince him to tell someone. “Are you crazy?”

“What? I think it’s out best plan – it’ll get you out of whatever the hell you’re in and it’ll give us a new experience!”

“One,” Liam began counting off on his fingers. “We don’t even have the money for flights – let alone accommodation. Two, we can’t just up and leave like that – what about college? Your job? Our families? And three, he’s already told me to meet him after classes and threatened to find me if I’m not there – don’t think he’s the kind of guy to just give up looking!”

Zayn frowned as he listened to Liam’s reasoning.

“Shit, you’re right. Fuck! What have we got ourselves into?”

“Ourselves? As in us? Zayn… it’s just me; what have I gotten myself into?”

“We’re in this together Liam,” Zayn pointed out as if it was obvious. “I’m not letting you go this alone.”

Liam sighed. That was really nice to hear; but how long would it last?

“What if he makes you?”

Zayn thought about it for a moment. There were many things that Louis Tomlinson could do to him – and death was not the worst. Zayn wasn’t going to lie, he was scared; but he knew that should he find himself in a situation like Liam’s, he’d want his friend to stick by him.

“Then I’ll make him understand.”

____

Harry was woken by retching sounds. His eyes flashed open when he registered that it was his Niall, throwing up again. He was quick to get into action and crossed the room to the en-suite.

Niall was on his knees, hunched over the toilet bowl, emptying what little he had in his stomach. He was moaning in displeasure quietly, using one hand to brush his blonde fringe back.

“Niall,” Harry didn’t speak any louder than a mummer, not wanting to startle the Omega. He crouched down behind the blonde, almost touching him. He placed his hand on his back and began rubbing large circles slowly, to calm him. “Why didn’t you wake me love?”

Niall opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t as he began urging again, bringing up stomach acid – the contents of last night’s dinner already emptied into the toilet.

“I couldn’t exactly stop to wake you,” Niall whimpered, accepting the tissue that Harry offered him. He wiped the dribble of vomit from his chin. “When I had vomit in my mouth.”

“I know, stupid question,” Harry admitted sheepishly. He moved himself around so that he too was sat on the floor. He kept his hands on Niall at all times. He shushed Niall’s whimpering, reassuring him that everything was okay. Niall continued to throw up for a couple more minutes before he reached up to pull the toilet flush. Harry was quicker and upon seeing Niall’s actions, hurried to do it for him, allowing Niall to fall flush against Harry’s chest.

“I thought your morning sickness was getting better, love.”

“So did I,” Niall whimpered, moving himself around so he was sat in Harry’s lap. He was shivering, being dressed only in a tight pair of boxers and Harry’s shirt, while being sat on a cold tiled floor was bound to cause a chill.

Harry willingly scooped Niall into his arms and heaved them both up, Niall in his arms. Niall began complaining as his arms latched around Harry’s neck – he hated being carried. Harry shushed him with a kiss and walked them both back into the bedroom. He lowered Niall onto the bed and walked over to their dresser.

“Maybe it’s just one of those days,” Harry suggested, still talking about Niall’s morning sickness.

“Maybe,” Niall groaned, falling flat on his back gently.

“Hey, come on,” Harry smiled over his shoulder at the miserable Omega. “At least we get to meet her today.”

“Her? That’s new. You’ve been calling this baby a male for weeks.”

“Yeah – I dunno,” Harry shrugged, walking back over to the bed with a pair of Niall’s pyjama bottoms in his hand. “I’ve got a gut feeling.”

Niall pushed himself up, when Harry crouched out of his line of sight. He was at Niall’s feet, guiding Niall’s feet into the legs of the trousers. He pulled them up to Niall’s knees before Niall practically ripped them from Harry’s grip and shuffled them up over his hips, resting them underneath Harry’s shirt that he was wearing, below his slowly rounding belly.

Harry smiled up at Niall reassuringly, moving closer to rest between Niall’s legs. Morning sickness as violent as it had been this morning always made Niall grumpy. He gently reached out and lifted the shirt that was bunched up around Niall’s hips. He lent forward slightly, admiring the small bump that had appeared.

“Good morning,” He spoke to the smooth, pale skin. He couldn’t see Niall, but he knew that Niall was relaxing; when Harry talked to the baby, it always flooded Niall with a sense of calmness. His lips pressed softly to the bump. “Papa thinks you’re being a cheeky Miss,” Harry’s voice was playful as he rubbed a thumb gently over Niall’s prominent stomach. “Making Daddy think he’s nearly over his morning sickness – only to reveal he’s not.”

“Reminds me of someone I know,” Niall scoffed, crossing his arms. “I wonder where he gets that from?”

“She, Niall… I’m telling you – we’re having a girl.”

“Uh-huh. I want you kissing my ass when I deliver a boy.”

Harry moved upwards slightly, letting Niall’s shirt fall back down.

“I’ll kiss your ass either way.”

“Ugh – you’re so…” Niall was silenced with a warm kiss. But Harry was quick to pull away, pulling a face.

“You should brush your teeth.”

____

“I don’t care what excuses he give you Giles; you end that motherfucker, before I end you… No, no, no, no! He’s not to get away at all; you hear me? You are to kill him…” Louis sighed, sitting back in his desk chair. He listened to what excuses Giles was giving him. He couldn’t seem to get through to the Beta (a relatively new member in the gang) that this was all in the job description.

“Giles,” Louis cut him off quickly. “You signed the contract – did you not?... then surely you understand that we do not allow traitors to survive in ours mists… I don’t care if he’s your friend. End him, or I will end you both. And it won’t be pretty.”

Louis slammed his hand down on the table loudly, silencing Giles’ mumbles of complaint.

“Do you have a problem with how I run things Giles?” There was a two second pause. “Good. For a minute there, I could swear you were questioning me… I don’t want to hear your excuses! You are to kill Saunders and then I want you to report to me when you have done that. Got it? Good. Now get a move on. I want to know he’s dead before noon.” Again, there was a short pause. “Oh and Giles – I will know whether he’s dead or not – so you better do a good job.”

With that, Louis ended the phone call and slammed his mobile down on the desk in front of him. Things were slowly getting back to normal now – he’d taken back over running the gang from Harry (Harry had to forcefully step in during Louis’ obsession to find the Omega that he’d seen across the street). It had only been a day since he’d found Liam, but he was quick to get his big boots back on take charge; relieving Harry of duty just in time for Niall’s 12 week scan.

He let his thoughts drift to Liam – his beautiful Liam. He couldn’t wait to take him out later – to introduce Liam to his new life beside him, running the Westside gang. Of course, Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew that it was going to be a big step for Liam; that it was going to take him some time to get used to it. He was going to take care of Liam, wholly. Liam was going to be showered with love and affection, he was never going to want for anything ever again and he was going to be protected by many lives – but by no one more than Louis.

Louis reached forward and snatched his phone from the desk. He had a new contact, Gordon had managed to fish Liam’s mobile number out from somewhere. He had yet to use the number – but he was about to.

He wrote out a few texts, trying to find the right one. But whatever he wrote he ended up deleting. He settled with something simple;

_‘Hi baby boy.’_

The ‘baby boy’ was to ensure that Liam knew it was him; how many people were there that called Liam with that pet name? Louis growled lowly at the thought of someone else calling Liam by that name and vowed to eliminate anyone who dared even think about it.

____

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked worriedly. At the sound of Harry’s worry, Niall gripped his Alpha’s hand tighter – if Harry was worrying, that meant that there was something to worry about. Harry suddenly felt bad and tried to reassure Niall, running a hand through his hair.

Niall was led almost flat out on a hospital bed. His t-shirt was pulled up to expose his stomach, and there was a thin layer of shine to the skin from the gel. The only reason Harry had cause to ask if everything was okay, was because the midwife conducting the ultrasound had not said anything for a little while. Harry would have looked at the screen, had he not have promised Niall that he could have the first look.

The midwife looked over from the small, black and white screen. She had a big smile on her face. She didn’t move the transducer from Niall’s stomach.

“Everything looks great,” She ensured them. “However - this next bit might come as a bit of a shock.”

“What?” Niall demanded to know, trying to sit up and look at the screen. He needed to know if his baby was okay. “What is it?” Harry shushed him slightly, pushing Niall back down again.

The midwife moved the screen around, so that Niall and Harry could easily see it. She then moved the transducer around, lower slightly to get a better shot.

Niall gasped at the sight and Harry’s hand covered his mouth.

“Congratulations! You’re expecting twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - so;  
> Question 1. Do you want to see more 5SOS? I'm willing to write some more of them if you would like!!  
> Question 2. So - Narry are expecting twins? I need some help!!  
>  A. Should they be identical (note; if the Narry twins are identical they will be of the same gender)  
>  B. What gender should the twins be?
> 
> ALSO;  
> I'm trying to work out (not necessarily for this story though) whether to have a side of Steeran (Ed Sheeran x Harry Styles) or Gryles (Nick Grimshaw x Harry Styles) or even (THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANONYMOUSE) Jarry (Josh Cuthbert X Harry Styles)  
> So, let me know which pairing you prefer - Steeran V Gryles V Jarry!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People take notice of the ring around Liam's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Dark Soul updates in a row because I felt bad for the sucky chapter I posted the other day!! It's not as long as Chapter 4 - but there is some Lilo in this!!!! I could have kept writing with this, but I think I ended it at a good place!!  
> I hope you enjoy this!!

** Chapter 5 **

After a little while, and only when Zayn was certain that Liam was okay, the two friends parted ways and headed to their classes. Zayn headed towards the art block and Liam towards the construction block, just in time for their second lesson.

News seemed to have spread, and everyone seemed to know that there was an Omega student who had been claimed by a member of the Westside Gang. Liam felt like everyone’s eyes on him, but he knew he was just being conscious – all Omega’s he passed were getting a few looks from Alpha’s, Beta’s as well as fellow Omega’s; as everyone was trying to work out just who had that ring around their neck.

Liam consciously made sure that the ring, and the hideous mark, were hidden as best as possible with his jumper. The hickey still stood out, red and angry, sandwiched between his grey hoodie and pale skin.

“It’s not you is it Liam?”

Liam looked up. Of course, he was the only Omega on his course, so it was obvious that he was going to be pinpointed about the whole thing.

“What?” He asked David, an Alpha who was actually quite stupid in the world of mechanics.

“You heard the news?” That was Thomas, another Alpha. “Some Omega that attends this college has been claimed by a member of the Westside Gang.”

“Oh…” Liam tried to make it seem like he hadn’t known any of this.

“It’s not you, is it?”

There were only 15 people on his course, yet all of their eyes were on him.

“What? What are you talking about?” Liam scoffed. He felt venerable and wanted to cover his neck, but knew if he made a move to do so his cover would be broken. “It’s not me. Don’t be ridiculous.”

No one said anything for a moment, silently observing Liam.

“What’s that?” A Beta reached forward and pointed out the hickey that was half covered.

“A hickey,” Liam spoke in a duh tone. He covered it with his hand. “It’s just something my Alpha gave me.”

“Who’s your Alpha?” Someone else spoke up.

Liam cursed himself in his head; he shouldn’t have said that.

“She’s… uh…” Liam froze, he didn’t know what to say. “She goes to Oakland.” Oakland was the rival college on the other side of town – it was Liam’s excuse to not make a name up. He didn’t know many Alpha’s as it was, and those he did know were either part of his family or went to the same college as him.

At that moment, the teacher arrived and halted any more conversations, and Liam was ever grateful for the distraction. He sat himself down at the back of the class and got out his folder and a notepad to take quick, shorthand notes; after all this was one of his three theory classes. As everyone piled in and sat themselves in their usual seats, Liam found himself next to Nate and Dennis – both Alpha’s.

The teacher began setting up and everyone started up quiet chatter.

“So, tell us more about this Alpha of yours. You thinking about mating?”

“Uh…” Liam nibbled his bottom lip as he tried to make it up on the spot. “Yeah – he’s been wanting to mate for a while now but…”

“Wait,” Dennis cut him off. “‘He’? I swear you said ‘she’ when we were outside.”

Liam closed his eyes – he was just digging himself a bigger hole.

“Look guys, I don’t want to talk about… I’ve got two Alpha’s trying to…”

“Two? I can definitely smell the one on you,” Nate explained, his nose sniffing and coming too close for comfort for Liam’s liking.

“Guys, please,” Liam whimpered shielding away from the sniffing Alpha.

Thankfully, the two could sense Liam’s worry, with an underlining of fear and were quick to shut up. They left him be, but looked over the top of his hunched form when he was taking notes, sharing concerned glances.

The next lesson was a practical. Liam found himself shredding his jumper and putting on a thin safety coat and goggles to continue working on a scrap car in his group of 4. The bonnet of the car was open wide and everyone was fiddling with different parts of the engine Liam was stood to the side, working on the left part. His hands were oily and there was a thin layer of sweat on his brow. Across from him, David was working on the right side, and had just finished with a wrench that Liam needed. Liam leant across the car bonnet, his feet swinging slightly off the floor. But he still couldn’t reach it.

“Pass me the wrench Dave,” Liam ordered lightly, hand holding out for it. In his haste to get it, he hadn’t realised the necklace had fallen free of its confinement under his baggy-made-for-an-Alpha safety coat; the ring was swinging freely, and clearly on view.

David looked up, spanner in hand, ready to pass it over. But as soon as his eyes caught sight of the swinging ring, his face seemed to pale.

Liam had managed to get engulfed in his favourite hobby, and had pushed everything to do with Louis to the back of his mind. Getting his head stuck in a bonnet of a car was what Liam used as his stress relief, and provided him with a partial getaway when things got tough; so it was no wonder that he hadn’t been careful about showing the ring.

“Uh, Liam?” David stood up from his hunched position slowly. His behaviour had gathered the attention of the other two members in the group.

“What?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows, also standing up. But by the time he realised that the ring was on show, it was too late – the whole group had noticed it. He made a move, with quick reflexes, to re-hide his necklace under his clothes again, but he knew he’d missed his chance.

“It is you…” David spoke quietly. Liam gulped.

“I… I…”

Liam didn’t know what to say to reassure the other 3, but David and two Beta’s had taken a few steps back as if Liam was going to start spitting flames.

“Shit,” James, one of the Beta’s, cursed quietly.

“Please,” Liam begged. “Please don’t.”

“What’s wrong?” Nate called from the car beside them.

“It’s Liam – he’s the Omega who’s been chosen,” David spoke loudly, over the clanging and banging of their classmates working.

It fell scarily silent as everyone turned to look at him.

“Alright, alright,” Liam turned towards the voice of their Beta teacher. “Never mind that, back to work.”

Everyone, bar Liam’s group started on their cars again.

“Liam,” The teacher had made his way over to the only Omega in the room. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Liam shook his head. He knew he was throwing out pheromones that was distracting the others. But he had a right to be upset, worried, and frightened.

“Hey,” The teacher continued. “Everything’s okay. Do you need to step out?”

Liam nodded, and once he’d had the permission from the teacher, he was gone.

He made his way back to the canteen, to wait for Zayn. There was only 20 minutes left of lessons before lunch so he didn’t see the point in bothering the tanned Beta. He avoided everyone’s glances as he took a seat, subconsciously covering his neck as best as possible. He was quick to reach into his backpack and pull out his mobile, just to drop Zayn a text telling him where to meet him.

But as he looked at his notifications, he noticed a text message from an unknown number. He didn’t recognise the number, but the text itself made clear just who had text him;

_‘Hi baby boy.’_

Liam paled. He debated whether to reply or not, weighing up the pros and cons. In the end he decided that it would be better for him to type out a response;

_‘How did you get my number?’_

It was as he was typing a message to Zayn that he got a response from Louis. Liam ignored him for a moment as he finished out Zayn’s message.

_‘I told you; I have connections. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?’_

Liam stared at the message. There was so much that Louis seemed to know about him and he’d only bumped into him 24 hours ago. Liam’s heart was beating a little faster than normal as he went through all of the replies he could send. He could be rude, truthful, sassy or he could simply ignore him.

_‘Someone saw the ring’_

It was short, simple and the truth.

_‘Good – that’s the point of it. Still doesn’t explain why you’re not in class.’_

Liam chose not to reply, locking his phone and laying it out on the table. He wasn’t going to admit to Louis that he scared the wits out of him, that he was scared and panicked about his future now that Louis was in it – today was just a small glimpse through the keyhole at how people would be treating him… he didn’t like it all that much nor was he looking forward to it.

____

“You’ll be moving into my place on Friday.”

Liam moved so sharply, it was a wonder he didn’t get whiplash.

“What?”

“Friday. You’ll be moving into my place on Friday.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “There is nothing ridiculous about this situation. You’ll be moving into my place on Friday.”

“No,” Liam shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

The Alpha had picked him up half an hour ago outside college. Liam had rushed into the car – not wanting anyone to know that it was Louis Tomlinson, feared gang leader, who had put that ring around his neck. Louis had questioned who the tanned, raven-haired Beta was and only relaxed when Liam reassured him that Zayn was just a friend. Then Louis had driven him across town and to a crowded café. They’d sat in a booth where they weren’t easily visible to everyone around them. Liam had been alpha-ordered into staying in the booth while Louis had gone and ordered drinks and food for themselves. Now they were sat, sharing a rather large serving of cheesy nachos, both with their own glasses of cola; and apparently they were supposed to be discussing things – but the way Louis was stating things, he wasn’t exactly giving Liam the chance to discuss it with him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Louis feigned an apologetic tone. “Did I make it sound like you had a choice?”

Liam frowned at Louis from across the table. The definitely weren’t there to discuss things – they were there so that Louis could tell him exactly how his life was going to plan out now.

“You’re moving in with me on Friday,” Louis repeated himself again. “And that’s final.”

Liam scowled coldly at Louis, before glancing down at the table in front of him. He helped himself to a cheesy nacho and sipped at his drink for a minute.

“Why don’t I get a choice? Or a say?”

“You’re mine now Liam,” Louis spoke easily, not even having to stop to think about how he was going to reply. “And, dunno if you know this,” Liam noted the sarcasm in his tone. “I’m kinda the leader of the Westside Gang; my job isn’t all rainbows and unicorns. And as your Alpha, it’s my duty to protect you; I can’t do that when you’re not by my side.”

Liam didn’t reply – he’d poked the sleeping bear enough already – it would almost be suicide to protest any further; he would just let Louis live with the belief that Liam was his possession, just so that the Alpha could sleep at night of course.

The two continued to pick at the nachos on the plate in the middle of the table for a little while. Louis sat and admired Liam during that time, and not too subtly either.

He had gone two months without even a glance at the Omega – his Omega, his beautiful Omega. Liam was actually well built for an Omega, but he guessed that came with him studying something as practical as mechanics. His head was classed as short, but was still at a good length to be able to grip during sex, Louis decided. His warm, brown eyes betrayed the innocence that Liam carried and Louis decided that he couldn’t wait to destroy that.

“There’s a few… I suppose you could call them rules… to this relationship.”

“Rules?” Liam questioned cautiously. “What kind of rules?”

“Like I stated before – I’m the Alpha Liam. You understand what that means?”

“You’re…” Liam paused, wondering how to word it. “You’re in control?”

“Yes, I am. I’m in control, I make the final decisions.”

“Right…” Liam mumbled, picking at his nails.

“I won’t have you embarrassing me in front of my gang members either,” Louis went on to say. “I run my gang in a certain way – and you will do well not to question me and my decisions. Understood?”

Liam didn’t want any involvement in the ‘gang’; it was the one thing he wanted to steer clear of. Because once you were in, you were in for life; if you tried to get out, you would meet a sticky end. Nope, Liam didn’t want any part of the gang. But then again, the ring around his neck was quick to state otherwise.

Liam nodded slightly and let Louis continue.

“No ignoring me either,” Louis tone turned into one of disgust. “And I don’t just mean when we’re together in person – I also mean when we’re texting.”

Liam paled – so that was what this was about… he hadn’t text him back earlier, and he was pissed.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“I’m not finished Liam – do not interrupt me.”

Liam was quick to stop talking, his frown showing his clear disgust.

“When I text you, I expect a text in reply. I do not expect to be ignored. It is rude and disrespectful and I view it as you disobeying me. I will let it slide, this one time – but should it happen again you will find yourself in a compromising position. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Liam mumbled, still not looking up from where he was picking at his fingernails.

“I know that this must be a very difficult situation for you Liam, but for this to work successfully you need to follow what I set out. You’re happiness is vital Liam; but I need you to meet me halfway – can you do that?”

Liam closed his eyes. He wanted out of this. He wanted to wake up and discover that this had all been a really vivid dream. He didn’t understand why it was him. What did Louis see in him? Why was he so special? What had he done to deserve this? Louis had ruined Liam’s life, and the smug bastard knew it; but he didn’t care – as long as Liam was his, he would be happy. And no matter how many times Louis tried to reassure him, Liam knew that his happiness didn’t matter – as long as Louis was happy, nothing else would matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Friday just round the corner, Liam has to sit his parents down and tell them he's moving out... and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THEIR HOLIDAY!!  
> Yes, I am finally back after being gone nearly 4 weeks!! Thank you for the belated birthday messages and congratulations on my new job!! And thank you all for your continued support on every single one of my stories!! Oh - and your patients; my update schedule is nonexistent at the moment (not that it ever existed in the first place - i just used to be faster at writing and updating for you all!!) So thank you, thank you, thank you!!  
> There's a brief Narry scene at the beginning of this chapter, and that's about as light as it gets - this chapter isn't REALLY dark, but ya know - just a heads up!!  
> Enjoy!!

** Chapter 6 **

“Harry!” Niall gushed excitedly plucking the baby grow from the rail. It was a lovely royal blue with deep red around the wrists, feet and neck; the poppers that ran from the top of the neck to the bottom of the legs were also red. The pattern that was stamped across the whole baby grow was what Niall loved about it most – white and red anchors; and Niall was in love. Attached to the hanger was a matching hat and matching booties. “Harry! Look at this!”

Harry, who had been silently observing the baby clothes on the railing behind Niall turned around to face his mate.

“What is it, love?” He asked.

“It matches your tattoo!” Niall cooed, holding the baby boy onesie tightly in his grasp, not wanting to let it go.

Harry, whose interest had now been successfully sparked, hurried the short distance to Niall. The Alpha didn’t say anything as he admired the baby grow in his Omega’s hands – he was in awe at how perfect the tiny clothing was.

“We’re having this one,” Niall exclaimed quietly, not even wanting to part from it, for just a moment – not even to put it in the basket that Harry was carrying.

The little Anchor’s that decorated the new-born sized onesie were an almost identical match to that of Harry’s anchor tattoo on his wrist; and the fact that it was one of Niall’s favourite tattoo’s on Harry made it just that little bit better.

“We’ll need two,” Harry prodded, moving slowly to take another one off the railing.

“No!” Niall exclaimed, making Harry retract his hand quickly as if he’d been burnt. “I mean,” He was quick to correct himself. “Yeah, we’ll get another one – in a bigger size. But I don’t want them to have matching clothes…”

“Why not?” Harry asked seriously. “I thought you loved that kind of thing?”

“Maybe, sometimes it would be nice,” Niall admitted. “But they’ll have enough in common as it is; why should they be made to always wear the same clothes?”

“I guess you have a point.”

“And when they’re born – how are you going to tell them apart straight away?” Niall continued on, his voice confident. He’d read a lot of things online the night before and it had got to the point where Harry had to Alpha-order him into going to bed. “Even parents get their twins mixed up – especially in the first year, it’s very common. But if they’re wearing different things…”

“Okay, okay,” Harry nodded, placing a soothing hand on Niall’s shoulder. “I get it. It’s a good idea. Maybe that research really did pay off.”

“If you’d just let me stay up a bit later…”

“Not another word Niall,” Harry stopped him. They’d talked about it earlier that morning, and Harry was quite firm when telling Niall that he needed as much sleep and rest as he could get – having one baby was going to be tiring enough, but two?

Niall pouted, but didn’t argue any further as he turned his gaze back to the tiny onesie he was holding. Instantly, his world felt lighter and he couldn’t help but smile at the clothing. He was going to have to buy the baby grow in every size they came in – because he couldn’t help but turn all gooey at the mental image of his son dressed in it as he sat in Harry’s arms.

Harry seemed to read his mind and reached around him to get a couple of bigger sizes off of the rail.

“Can we get all the sizes?” Niall asked softly, watching as Harry placed them delicately into the empty basket (the baby grow was the first thing that Niall had seen).

Harry looked up at him with an inquisitive look.

“Course we can Ni,” He straightened up. “You get whatever you want.”

When they had one of every size, they continued around the shop. Niall was keeping his eyes peeled for another baby grow that he would fall in love with for baby number two – but he wasn’t having a lot of luck. He came across shorts and smart shirts that he liked and added to the basket, while Harry picked up dresses and frilly socks (the two were still betting over the sex of their two children; Niall believed they were having boys but Harry was sure that it would be two little girls.)

“Hey, what about this one?” Harry asked, pointing it out. In one hand he held the basket that was slowly growing heavier, despite only having baby clothes in it; his other was pressed against the small of Niall’s back, guiding him around the store.

“What one?” Niall asked, looking around aimlessly, unsure where Harry was looking. Harry deposited the basket on the floor and took his hand from around Niall’s waist, as he moved forward to take one from the rack. “Snap?” He asked, lifting his arm to expose his underarm tattoos.

Niall flicked his eyes between the baby grow and Harry’s arm. He smiled wide.

“We have to have it!” Niall exclaimed, taking the white onesie from his mate. On it, right in the middle of the chest was a black star, matching Harry’s tattoo – just like the anchor one did. And along with it was a hat and booties to match. It was perfect.

“Thought you’d like it,” Harry laughed lightly, reaching out to get one of every size.

~ DS ~

Liam had held out telling his parents until it was almost too late. He knew he’d have to tell them that he was moving out sometime – it wasn’t fair to just up and leave with no explanation. But he didn’t really want to tell them that the reason he was moving out was because a certain Westside Gang leader wasn’t giving him another option.

He had one more night at his family home before he was expected to move in with Louis; and he hadn’t packed anything… he didn’t even know if Louis was allowing him to take stuff with him.

He’d asked Zayn what he ought to do about his parents, given that he didn’t want to get them into the whole gang business and purposely put them in danger. Zayn had told him that unless he planned to flee the country and let them assume he was missing along with everyone else, then he really should tell them.

So, Liam had finally picked up the courage to do just that – Thursday evening, at about 6PM.

He stood nervously in the living room doorway observing his parents talking between each other happily. They shared laughs and smiles and they were very clearly happy. Liam really didn’t know if he had the heart to change their world upside down.

“Liam?” Karen, his mother asked worried when she spotted him in the doorway. “Are you alright?”

“What’s wrong son?” Geoff asked, concern lacing his tone when he too clapped eyes on Liam. “You don’t look very well.”

And now that it was mentioned, Liam didn’t feel very well at all. He was tired, a headache was thumping loudly at his forehead and the nausea in his stomach was threatening to throw up what little of his tea he’d eaten.

“I need to tell you something,” He whispered, suddenly overcome in a cold sweat. His legs felt like they were going to collapse on him and he was shaking all over.

“Liam?” Karen cried, jumping up at the same time as her mate. Together they steadied him and guided him over to the sofa, where they sat on either side of him. His father’s Alpha hand on his shoulder was soothing, and his mother’s tiny Omega hand on his knee kept him from possibly dropping into Omega space, but he was still worried about everything that he had to tell them.

“Hunny?” Karen tried again, her fingers coming up to run through his hair. He turned to look at her, eyes wide. “Whatever it is, don’t worry about it… it can’t be that bad,” She was very clearly trying to lighten the situation, but she too was worried about what Liam might come out with.

“Take your time,” Geoff offered kindly, rubbing soothing circles on his son’s back. “We’ll listen when you’re ready.”

And that was what Liam loved about his parents, they were so understanding and ready to wait; they never pushed him, or underestimated him. They always let Liam find his way, choose which road to take in life. They guided him and gave him advice, but never expected him to follow it if he didn’t want to. They treated Liam like an adult and not an Omega who couldn’t take care of himself – they had never ridiculed his second gender, had encouraged him to live outside of Omega stereotypes and be who he wanted to be, not what society thought he should be.

Liam took shallow shuddering breaths but with his father’s ever calming Alpha scent and his mother’s touch running over his scalp every now and then he was able to breathe easier and found that his mind wasn’t as clouded as it had previously been. He knew he had to tell them about Louis, about what had happened – but how? How do you break news like that to the two most important people in your world?

After a moment, it came to him. He took sucked in a deep breath, rubbed his palms together a couple of times and began (albeit in a quaky tone);

“You… you know that the W-Westside Gang claim,” He had to stop to take another deep breath, to keep oxygen pumping around his system. “They stake their claim with a distinct ring?”

“Yeah,” His father whispered. Beside him he could feel his mother’s growing panic – not quite full blown and hoping that she’d caught the wrong end of the stick. His father was probably feeling the same, but remained calm - believing that if he stayed calm his mate and son would stay calm too.

Liam didn’t say anymore as he jogged his knee up and down rapidly, the nerves of the conversation getting the better of him. His arms and hands the shivering taking over his body picked up again. He moved slowly, his shaking hand disappearing behind his hoodie.

His parents watched his every movement, eyes wide as they anticipated what was going to happen next.

Liam couldn’t help the dry sob that fell from his mouth as he clutched the ring that was hiding beneath his clothing. Keeping it enclosed in his fist, Liam brought the ring out from under his jumper. With a deep breath he let it leave his hand and fall against his chest – clear for his parents to see.

Karen gasped, hands slapping over her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. Geoff swallowed loudly, his eyes trained on the black ring hanging loosely from his son’s neck – nobody said anything for a couple of minutes, and it was Liam who broke the silence.

Unable to stop the tears from falling anymore, Liam brought his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them to keep them in place and hid his face in his knees as the water droplets fell from his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He wailed, his voice choking around the silent tears.

Two sets of arms wrapped around him from either side and he found himself enclosed in a tight, secure, protective Payne Family Hug.

Geoff guided them all back slightly until they were against the back of the sofa – Karen’s head was on top of her son’s as she cried with him. Geoff had his arms wrapped around the two of them, closing his eyes as he tried not to cry, trying to stay strong for everyone.

Liam cried for 27 minutes, unable to stop himself. Even when those 27 minutes were up, all the tears did was slow. During the half hour, Liam had found himself crying into his father’s shoulder as his mother hugged him from behind, and Geoff had been unable to stop a couple of tears sliding down his face.

Mr and Mrs Payne didn’t push Liam, didn’t ask questions or make assumptions; they let him cry it out and waited until he had managed to gather himself together a bit more before they carefully went about talking to him.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispered again, for about the 30th off time. He opened his mouth to continue, but Karen just tipped his chin up gently, meeting his eyes. Karen’s eyes were red and puffy and still looked a little wet – ready to shed some more tears were there need to do so.

“What is there to be sorry about Liam?” She asked softly. “You didn’t go out of your way to look for it, did you?”

Liam shook his head, his bottom lip wobbling slightly as his mother’s voice washed over him.

“I don’t blame you at all Lee,” She promised. “It’s not your fault.” She flung her arms around her son and hugged him tightly to her. “I’m just glad that you felt like you could tell us.”

“I – I nearly didn’t,” Liam admitted sheepishly, his head tilting to the side so he could see his father’s face. He was looked at the two sorrowfully. “Not because I didn’t want to – god, did I want to… but I didn’t want to put you both in unnecessary danger. I wanted to keep you safe. But as the days went on, I knew I would have to tell you…”

“Wait,” Geoff spoke above him, halting his slowly building ramble. “Days? You’ve been – I mean – You’ve had that ring for days?”

“A week on Sunday,” Liam nodded.

“I thought; well I thought perhaps it had happened earlier today,” Geoff sounded upset, and for a moment Liam believed it was because he had kept it from his parents; but as Geoff continued Liam realised it was upset for his son. “Look at you, how did you manage to keep this to yourself for days?” His voice wasn’t scolding at all, it was woeful – pained for the suffering his only child must have gone through, alone. “Oh Liam, it’s such a wonder that you haven’t dropped already. Struggling with that all on your own.”

A few more hugs and reassurances later, when Liam was feeling a little better with how his parents were handling the situation – the questions started.

“Can we ask you a couple of questions about it?” Karen tried carefully. This was going to be a sore, and hard, subject for the 18 year old – and Karen didn’t want to prod, if Liam didn’t want to be prodded.

Liam nodded; it would be better if they asked questions as it would mean Liam wasn’t having to think of what to say next – he’d have reason to keep speaking, reason to tell them everything they wanted to know.

“If it gets too much, say so and we’ll stop,” Karen told him, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

“If I think it’s getting too much for you, I’ll stop it,” Geoff explained, his hand back on Liam’s shoulder. He knew his son, and Liam would probably not stop it before it was overflowing and was way too much weight on his shoulders – and he was as delicate as he could get right now, all it would take would be a little nudge.

Liam nodded, and the questions started.

“Who’s put a claim on you Lee?”

Liam sobbed a couple of times, using his jumper sleeve as a tissue as he wiped at his runny nose (he knew it was unhygienic and disgusting, but at the moment he didn’t care – neither did his parents – it could and would be washed later).

“You’ll hate me,” He whimpered.

“We’re not upset with you Liam – no one signs up for this. We won’t hate you,” Geoff promised.

“It’s not like you were given a choice,” His mother added.

It took another couple of minutes before Liam was able to speak his name.

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.”

He gulped, his eyes shut, not wanting to see his parents expressions. Telling them that he’d been claimed by a member of the Westside Gang had been bad enough – but having to tell them that it was the gang leader? – It couldn’t get any worse.

“As in Gang Leader Tomlinson?”

Liam nodded, his eyes snapping open as his hand rose to the ring. He fiddled with it uncomfortably, wanting to take it off (If it wasn’t for that damn Alpha command it wouldn’t be anywhere near him!)

His mother had her arms around him again as she shed more tears, them dripping down onto Liam’s hoodie.

It was another 10 minutes before another question was asked.

“How?” Karen didn’t elaborate, but Liam understood her question; _how had it happened? How had Tomlinson chosen him?_

“I don’t even know,” Liam cried, eyes stinging with fresh tears. “It just happened one day when I was walking back from town. I happened to bump into him – and the next thing I know he’s picked me up for college and is securing this bloody thing around my neck!”

“3 guesses as to why you haven’t taken it off?” Geoff enquired.

“Alpha order,” Liam nodded, confirming his parents thought’s.

For another 20 minutes or so, they sat quietly, hardly sharing any words. Tears were shed and hugs were swapped. There weren’t really any room for words between them as they just enjoyed each other’s silence.

“I uh…” Liam began. “There’s something else I need to tell you.”

“Go ahead,” Geoff smiled weakly. “We’re listening.”

“Louis… he, uh, he wants me to move in with him.”

“That was inevitable. Any idea when?”

Liam looked at his father, then to his mother and back again.

“Tomorrow,” He uttered sadly. “He wants me to move in with him tomorrow.”

~ DS ~

It was roughly 9PM when Liam excused himself to his room. He had told his parents he was going to try and get some sleep, but in reality he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at everything he owned for half an hour, wondering if it was worth packing anything.

He was only jolted out of his trance-like state when his phone beeped, alerting him of a text message. And of course, it was Louis.

_‘Missing you baby boy.’_

Liam really felt like ignoring it, but when he remember their conversation in the café the other day he knew he shouldn’t. But what the hell was he supposed to reply with – certainly not the _‘missing you too’_ that Louis was probably expecting. He sat on his bed, looking at his phone for a few minutes as he tried to think of what to text back. He kept coming up black and it got to the point where he was starting to worry that Louis was going to think he was ignoring him – and he typed out the only thing that came to him.

_‘I have a question’_

He pressed send before he could think it through properly – and once he realised how the text sounded he started to regret even sending it. He knew he probably should have expressed how much he was ‘missing’ the Alpha too – even if he wasn’t. But he just couldn’t bring himself to write it – now, after the text he had just sent he would have to hope that the Alpha was going to be so happy that Liam wanted his ‘guidance’ that he wouldn’t even care that he had, basically ignored him.

The reply back came quickly.

_‘You can ask. But I can’t guarantee that I’ll answer.’_

Liam was glad that Louis didn’t seem to be too upset over the fact that Liam had dodged sending a proper reply to him; but he didn’t know why he didn’t anticipate that comment in the first place.

Liam hated talking to Louis, because he never knew what the older male was going to come out with next. Rumours stated that Louis’ mood could change in an instant, as fast as the wind changes – and sometimes all it took was someone to look at him, just a little poke to turn him into the feared gang leader he was. So, when he had to talk to Louis (because he wouldn’t do it off of his own back) he tended to tiptoe around him – even when they were texting.

So, Liam went about wording the question as carefully as he could; he didn’t need Louis to assume Liam thought the Alpha couldn’t ‘provide’ for him. (And that was the way Liam saw this going).

_‘May I please bring some of my personal belongings with me when I move in tomorrow?’_

This time, before he sent it, he read it through a couple of times to see if it was okay. When he decided that it was, he sent it on his way.

_‘Have you packed anything so far?’_

Liam looked up from his phone, glancing around the room. He was unsure why he had to check, it wasn’t as if his belongings were going to pack themselves.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, seriously debating turning his phone off and going to sleep – where dreams were now better than reality. He couldn’t do it; maybe one day it would be good to see what Louis would do if he disobeyed one of the few ‘rules’ they had talked about, but today was not that day.

 _‘Just a suitcase of my clothes.’_ – Liam lied.

_‘Good. You may bring some of your personal items as well. But pack light – I am more than capable of providing you with everything that you need.’_

_‘Thank you’_

Liam typed out the manner as he jumped from his bed. He had the right mind to not pack anything at all in protest; but everyone knew that Louis was going to drag him to his home – suitcase or not… and if Liam didn’t have anything packed then he probably wouldn’t get another chance to.

Louis text him goodnight after that and Liam set about filling a suitcase with his favourite clothes and placing his treasure belongings into a storage box.

And when he finally settled down at 11:30PM, the briefest thought of running away flashed through his mind but he dismissed it. It would put everyone he loved in danger, and he wasn’t prepared to make that sacrifice – especially when he would just end up in Louis’ arms anyway.

He shut his eyes as he tried to sleep. But after 5 minutes he wasn’t feeling the tiniest bit tired. His mind was filled with Louis and dread.

Turning onto his side, he opened his eyes to check the time on his digital alarm clock; _11:43PM_.

He closed his eyes again… only to be jogged awake by his mum. He grumbled in complaint, not remembering falling asleep (the clock now read _3:27AM_ ) as he turned onto his back.

“Mum?” He croaked.

“Hunny, get up and get changed.”

“What?” Liam’s eyebrows furrowed together, his sleep fogged brain unable to pick up the underlining message his mother was sending him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Why?”

She was dressed in loose fitting jeans, her hiking boots, and a warm fluffy jumper.

“I’ve got two train tickets to France,” She explained as she went over to her son’s cupboard and started rifling through the clothes that were left. “We’re going to run.”

~ DS ~

Liam’s thoughts were all over the place. He was sat on the train platform beside his mother. They were holding hands in comfort, both trying to silently reassure the other. It wasn’t working and they were both clearly very nervous.

Liam couldn’t stop frantically glancing up and down the platform, his eyes dancing over every face – trying to spot Louis. He was feeling nauseas with the nerves eating away at him, terrified that the gang leader somehow knew that Liam had run and was already on his way to stop him. Course, as his mother kept reminding him, it was only 4:30AM and Louis was probably still in bed with the belief that Liam was safely at home.

Before he had left half an hour before, his parents had given him a brief overview of what was going to happen, and a promise that they would explain more once they were on the train and their journey was well underway. What Liam had been told was that he and his mother were going to catch a train to France, where they would meet with Karen’s second cousin who lived there. They would live with her for a month or two until things died down, by which time Geoff was going to meet them in France and they would start a new life over there. For the meantime, Geoff would be staying in the UK, but not at home – he was currently travelling over to Wales to stay with his brother and keep a closer eye on things. They had already cancelled all their credit and debit cards, ditched their mobile phones (cheap new ones replaced them) and they only had the clothes on their backs and the change in their pockets to live off.

All this in hope that they could shake off the Westside Gang’s Alpha. Liam wasn’t holding out much hope.

“You’ll feel better when we’re on the train and on our way,” Karen spoke quietly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “We both will.”

Liam didn’t say anything; he was almost certain that if he opened his mouth, the coffee he’d drank earlier would make another appearance.

“You’ll love Cousin Emily,” Karen went on, her knee jogging for something to do. Liam knew that his mother was just trying to make conversation, but he didn’t mind – listening to her voice was giving him something to do, giving him something else to focus on rather than the growing worry inside of him. “She runs her own bakery. She makes a wicked brownie! And her bread, mmm; it’s mouth-watering.”

Liam licked his lips with a nod, showing that he was listening.

“I’m sure she’d love some help baking. Maybe she’ll be the one to finally teach you how to bake properly,” Karen chuckled softly, trying to make light of the situation, but failing. “Oh Liam,” She shushed, letting go of his hand for a second to wrap him securely in her arms. “It’s going to be alright.”

But was it? Was it really?

10 minutes later, Liam found himself sitting on a train. They were not due to leave for another 5 minutes, but just like Karen had said, he felt a lot better now he was halfway. And still no sign of Louis.

Liam worried about his father, because if Louis found Geoff then he might not be forgiving or even willing to listen. That’s why he had begged his Dad to come with them, to get away while he could. And now he thought about it, what about Zayn? He hoped that Louis had forgotten about him already and didn’t go after the Beta boy too.

“Don’t worry about Dad,” Karen murmured. “When he gets to Uncle Tyrone’s he’s going to call the police back at home and alert them of what’s happened. Hopefully they’ll be able to get in contact with the Welsh police and provide some protection.”

“And what about Zayn?” Liam asked, his eyes wide as he tried to process it all.

“This is why we haven’t told him about anything,” Karen continued in her soothing voice. “That way, he’ll be in the dark about it as much as everyone else.”

The train jolted as it prepared to leave. In response, Liam jumped, not expecting it.

“I can’t wait to leave,” He cried, holding onto the chair in front of him.

“Any moment now, Liam, I promise,” Karen shushed, willing the train to hurry up and leave.

The beeping of the doors closing echoed around the nearly empty train, and Liam took a deep breath. This was it – as soon as those door’s closed he could relax slightly, not worry about Louis so much. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

_In, out. In, out. In, out. In…_

He heard the gunshot and his breath got caught in his throat.

His eyes flicked open in panic and he found he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs.

More gunshots sounded and someone making demands sounded from the adjoining carriage. There was no way that it wasn’t Louis.

“Mum!” Liam cried in a pained whisper. “It’s him!”

“Up,” Karen ordered quietly. “Come on, up; head to the door. Get back onto the platform!”

Liam didn’t think about disobeying or doing anything differently. The train hadn’t made anymore movement after the jolt moments ago, and Liam could just imagine the train driver held at gunpoint, or worse – with a bullet in his head.

Shaking his head vigorously, his pushed the images from his mind and made his way to the back of the carriage, and away from the loud voices coming from the other carriage.

He yanked open the door, about the step out into the hallway that joined two carriages, but was blocked by a red head, big muscled man in a black, leather jacket. Liam cried out in shock, and a quick glance to the man’s hand confirmed his thoughts – this was a member of the Westside Gang, especially if his black-engraved-with-his-initials-in-Chinese ring was anything to go by.

This time he cried out in fear; it really was Louis! He had found him already, and he hadn’t even left the train platform yet.

“This way!” Karen cried loudly, already turning to hurry to the other end.

Liam happened to stay where he was long enough to see the red head smirk before he was hot on his mother’s tail. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that there was more than likely someone blocking the other door too.

It happened before he could stop it, or even process what had happened. He was halfway down the carriage when his mother pulled open the door and found herself eye-to-eye with a gun.

“MUM!” Liam cried on instinct.

The person holding the gun was tall and dark skinned. The scowl etched on his face seemed to finish off his personality like a bow on a wrapped box and the gun fit into his hand nicely, as if it belonged there. All in all, he definitely would be the wrong person to piss off.

“I’m alright Liam,” His Mum consoled him. She, however, sounded terrified – and she could probably do with having her Alpha, Liam’s father, at her side right this minute. She didn’t look away from the man, terrified that once she did he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot her dead.

The man with the gun moved forward a couple of steps, and Karen seemed to trip over her feet as she slowly stepped backwards, constantly keeping the same distance between her, the dark skinned man, and the gun.

For a brief moment, a very brief moment, Liam couldn’t understand why the dark skinned man was moving away from the door and giving chance for Liam to escape (not that he would even try it with his mother at gunpoint) – but when a dark shadow stepped into the doorway, Liam suddenly understood.

He hadn’t realised that he was shaking until his teeth started clattering together. He wasn’t cold… more like utterly petrified. And when he could make Louis’ face out, he couldn’t help taking a sharp breath, as he struggled to calm himself.

“Liam?” Louis asked.

Liam wasn’t too sure what reaction he was expecting from Louis (okay, maybe he was expecting a lot of gunfire and Alpha orders), but he certainly wasn’t prepared for the tenderness and upset in Louis’ voice. He stumbled back a couple of steps, only stopping when his hip caught one of the seats. His mother was a little ahead of him, eyes now trained on the gun.

“You’re not trying to run away… are you?”

Liam heaved a dry sob, having to clutch the seat to keep himself upright. Everything was still clear, but Liam was sure everything was spinning. He couldn’t answer – he knew no matter what he answered was going to get him into trouble, more trouble that he clearly already was.

“Liam,” Louis tried again, his voice slightly firmer. When Liam’s eyes snapped to him, he began using his calmer tone again. “Are you trying to run from me?”

“No,” Liam breathed out, eyes frantic. He instantly regretted lying when Louis’ face darkened.

“Don’t lie to me Liam,” His voice matched his look and Liam cowered away. “Tell me the truth – were you trying to run?”

“No,” Liam lied again. But he hadn’t given his mouth permission to speak that word, but his mouth seemed to think that it was the best answer to give.

“Liam!” Louis practically shouted.

“Yes!” Liam replied, almost as loud – scared into telling the truth.

“Why?” And in the pulse of a heartbeat, Louis had returned to the tone he had been using before. “Why baby?”

Liam couldn’t control his erratic breathing as he glanced from Louis to his mother and then back again.

“Was it her idea?” Louis asked, seeming to put two and two together.

“No,” Liam replied, confident. At the same time, his mother declared;

“Yes.”

“Mum, no! No! It was my idea! I made her -”

“Thank you Liam,” Louis’ cold tone was back again. And this time, it was here to stay. “We’ve heard enough from you.”

“But…”

“I said ENOUGH!” Louis screamed, his voice echoing around the empty train carriage. The Alpha command had Liam silencing to the point where he didn’t even whimper. He watched with dread as Louis stalked further down the carriage and turned to face his mother.

“Mrs Payne,” He smiled, still using a cold tone of voice. “I’d say it’s a pleasure – but considering that your intentions were to hide my _mate_ …” Louis left the open threat hanging in the air.

“No!” Karen cried, her eyes pooling with tears. Although she had known that Louis planned on mating with her Liam at some point (because to be honest, who gets claimed by a Westside Gang member and doesn’t become mated to them?), but hearing it said aloud made it that little bit more real – and she hated it.

“Yes,” Louis smirked evilly, seeming to understand just what Karen seemed to be so distraught about. “I hope you’re well aquatinted with Parker here – oh and his friend,” Louis continued, nodding in the direction of the gun. He didn’t go any further, leaving Karen (and Liam) worried about just what the Alpha meant.

Instead, Louis refocused on Liam.

“And as for you, who do you think I am?” Louis sounded like a father scolding a young child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “How do you get away with thinking that I’d let you slip through my fingers? How stupid do you think I am?”

The Alpha command that Louis hadn’t lifted yet was still heavy around Liam, and so Liam was unable to reply – not even to make a case for himself and try and earn even just the slightest of forgiveness from him.

“Did you not think that you running away hadn’t crossed my mind? Everyday people are running from me – because in case you missed it baby, I am a gang leader,” Louis made his point with his arms opened wide. “People run, but they can’t hide. No matter where you go Liam – I will always find you.”

Louis fell silent, his eyes solely on Liam, watching his every movement. He wanted to watch the realisation on Liam’s face, the moment when Liam realised that now Louis had found him he wasn’t letting him go so easily.

“You only got as far as you did because I let you; I wanted to crush your hopes at the last possible moment.”

And that was when the tears began, because hadn’t he done just that? Louis really had crushed all of his hopes. His silent sobs turned audible as the Alpha command lifted; Louis had got to him – that was just what the Alpha had wanted.

“I’ve had tabs on you since the day we ran into each other baby; there is always, _always_ , someone watching you, on my command – keeping their eye out for anything suspicious. And, I think even I would call leaving the house at 4AM a bit suspicious.”

“I’m sorry!” Liam whimpered, his voice speaking of his own accord. He wiped at his eyes, trying to slow the fall, but nothing worked.

“I know you are baby,” Louis continued. “Now then, why don’t we put all of this behind us and go home?”

The Alpha’s arms were wide again, but this time were inviting (more like demanding) Liam to walk into them. Liam violently shook his head – he didn’t want to go _home_ ; he knew exactly where Louis meant when he said ‘home’, and it wasn’t the Payne household.

“Liam, we’re not playing games anymore. Come here.”

Liam still did not move from his spot, his head moving side-to-side.

“No,” He whispered, almost silently.

“Parker,” Louis called with a sigh, his eyes hard and trained on Liam. He didn’t explain any further than that, but the man named Parker, the one with his gun trained on Karen, seemed to understand what his boss was asking of him.

The gun was cocked as the safety release was turned off.

“NO!” Liam screamed, hands out in front of him. His mother was a quivering mess, begging Parker not to shoot.

“One word from me and Parker will not hesitate to shoot,” Louis crossed his arms. “I don’t mind if it comes to that; I win either way.”

“Please!” Liam begged, his voice hoarse with tears. “Please don’t!”

Louis looked to his watch, not saying anything. He wasn’t going to try and convince Liam to walk into his arms anymore, he’d made his case – and if Liam truly knew who he was, he would know that Louis was a man of his word, and that he didn’t like to be kept waiting long.

“Liam, don’t!” Karen cried desperately.

Louis didn’t look around, but he flicked his fingers in a signal to Parker and without warning a gunshot made the two Omega’s on the train jump.

Karen screamed on instinct, her hands in the air to show she wasn’t a threat.

“MUM!” Liam screamed loud and clear. He went to dive forward, but stopped when he released his mum was still standing. “Mum!?”

“I’m okay Liam,” Karen promised, her voice shaky. “I’m okay!”

Once everything had calmed down, and Liam realised that it was the floor between his mother’s feet that had been shot at in warning, Louis spoke again.

“Next time it’ll be her head.”

“No, no!” Liam cried desperately, fat tears staining his cheeks. “Please stop!”

“It’s up to you Liam; only you can make it stop.”

Liam glanced at his mother, hardly being able to see her through his glassed over eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispered, so quietly that it was a wonder anyone heard it.

After his apology, just like Louis knew he would, Liam took a cautious step towards him. His footsteps were slow and tiny, as if he was having an internal battle about whether he was doing the right thing.

“Liam!” Karen gasped when Liam started walking towards Louis. “Liam, no!” But there was not a lot that she could do with the gun still pointing straight at her.

Liam couldn’t bring himself to look at her as he continued to close the distance between himself and Louis, the tears falling down his face thick and fast. Louis reopened his arms again and waved the Omega to him. And once Liam was close enough, Louis wrapped his arms securely around him and pulled him even closer, guiding his head down into his chest.

Liam continued to cry loudly as Louis shushed him.

“It’s alright,” Louis hummed, rocking from side-to-side gently. “I’ve got you now – you’re okay baby.”

A couple of minutes passed, with Liam crying and Louis holding him firmly to his chest as he murmured words of comfort.

As he cried his heart out on Louis’ chest, Liam realised that there was no getting away. He had dreamed of running away, right from the moment he bumped into Louis – he’d regretted never running the first night, when Louis knew nothing about him. And the longer he’d left it, the more impossible running seemed to be… but really; was it worth it? Was there really any real opportunity to run, and succeed? Probably not.

“Say goodbye to your mother,” Louis said as he brushed his hand through Liam’s hair. For a brief second Liam panicked – what did he mean? Was he going to shoot his mother anyone? But Louis banished all those thoughts. “We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me that was okay - I worked my socks off on this chapter!!  
> I could have easily continued this chapter and made it double the size it is now (i planned to as well) but as I wrote the ending, I realised that it was the perfect place to end!! (well i thought so!!)  
> Well - anyway;  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Liam home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologise for my lack of updates, on any of my stories!! I don't really have much of a reason really other than i've been procrastinating. I have been suffering from a real bad case of writers block and this chapter has been bugging me!! I've rewritten it SO many times. Also, I have been really busy over the last couple of months and work takes up most of my time, and when i'm not I tend to be sleeping. So me not updating is a combination of all those things. I am SO sorry!!  
> I've been writing this all day, and have managed about 3,500 words. I could have kept going, but I really wanted to get something out for you guys (i say that a lot, don't I?).  
> Please, enjoy this chapter and thank you for your continued love and support!

  **Chapter 7**

When Louis had said ‘home’, Liam ha envisioned a run down, dark, shabby, cold, damp, dreary shack that was barely habitable. He was therefore remarkably surprised when he found himself stood, trapped in Louis’ hold, in front of a decent sized, 3-bedroom house.

Louis was stood behind him, with his back to Liam’s chest, and his arms encircled around the Omega’s waist. Since the black car, that Liam had been shoved in back at the train station, had pulled up in front of the house Louis’ hadn’t said anything; not that he had said much during the journey – he seemed to enjoy feeling Liam’s thigh more than anything. Louis had pulled him gently from the passenger side with an offered hand and a hard glare just daring him to disobey the silent command.

Only now did he speak;

“Welcome home Baby Boy.”

Those 4 words scared the living daylights right out of Liam.

~ DS ~

Louis couldn’t help but keep checking on the Omega led on the sofa in the middle of the room. Liam was curled in on himself, with his back to the room – his head tucked in as far as he could make it while still being able to afford a comfortable position. He had been in the same position for a little while now, and Louis kept hoping that the Omega would fall asleep soon – after all he couldn’t have had a great kip last night and he had been up before the crack of dawn to make that stupid, destined-to-fail escape attempt (had he really had the nerve to think he could get _that_ far without Louis noticing?).

But now, as Louis took a peek at him from over the top of his laptop, he was pleased to see that Liam was out for the count – quiet snores following quickly after each steady rise and fall of his chest. Louis moved almost silently, hopping up from his arm chair and depositing the laptop onto the coffee table. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair he was sat on and unfolded it as he made his way across the short distance to the sofa. Carefully he draped the kitted blanket over Liam’s sleeping form.

Louis smiled as he ran his knuckles gently over the side of Liam’s face. The frown that the Omega had been wearing since Louis had cornered him on that train carriage was still etched on his face, even in sleep – and Louis desperately wanted to see his baby boy smile, wanted him to be happy. Even Louis’ inner Alpha knew that that was going to take time; but he was patient, he could wait.

“Perfect,” Louis whispered, resisting the urge to lightly press his lips to Liam’s temple, knowing the sensation would probably stir the lad. He perched his bum on the very edge of the coffee table (being careful not to tip it) as he continued to observe the Omega.

“Never going to lose you,” Louis promised quietly, more to himself than to the sleeping boy. His inner Alpha both purred at the thought of never losing him and growled at the thought of ever losing him. “I’ll make sure of it.”

After all, Harry was popping round for a reason.

~ DS ~

Louis heard the car pull up outside. He glanced over at Liam, who was still sleeping, before moving quickly out of the room and towards the front door – he didn’t want the doorbell to ring and wake up the sleeping Omega.

Harry was helping Niall out of the car and whipped his head round, growling at the sound of the door opening. He was extra careful with Niall as of late, more so than usual because of the little lives growing inside of him – all Alpha’s became immediately 10x more protective than usual from the moment they learnt that their Omega was with child.

“Hiya Louis!” Niall waved, whacking Harry’s shoulder for growling in warning at his best friend – even though it was a natural instinct to protect their pregnant mate, Harry should know that Louis wasn’t going to hurt Niall, under any circumstances.

“Ow, what was that for?” Harry asked defensively.

“You know what!” Niall pointed before smiling and moving towards the house.

“What took you so long?” Louis asked as the two came within in distance so he didn’t have to raise his voice to be heard.

“It’s 10 in the morning Louis,” Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow as he put down a small carrying case just inside the door at his feet.

“I know, I know… but I’ve been waiting since 5am!” Louis complained, welcoming the mated couple into his home.

“Should have called sooner then,” Niall shrugged as he took his coat off and handed it out to Harry, expecting the Alpha to take it.

“I called at 6. But your Alpha,” Louis spoke to Harry by going through Niall. “Refused to come until a more reasonable hour. He’s lucky he’s my best friend… if anyone else had said that to me…”

Louis trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. Everyone got the picture.

“It’s a good job I am your best friend then isn’t it!” Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis childishly.

Louis playfully scowled at the other Alpha as he shut the door.

“Where is he?” Niall asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “Where’s Liam? I can’t believe after so many months of speculation I can finally meet him!”

“Calm down babe,” Harry laughed, taking the blonde in his arms, and ruffling his hair. Niall struggled to get out of Harry’s hold, hating the way the Alpha messed up his hair.

“I want to make an impression, damn it Harry!” Niall cried when he was eventually allowed to pull back. “Where is he?” Niall asked Louis again.

Louis was watching the two with a smirk on his face. He loved the couple so much and wished to one day have what they had (it was a relatively new concept, one he’d had ever since he’d properly met Liam).

“He’s sleeping,” Louis explained, nodding his head in the direction of the living room.

“Why?” Niall asked rudely. “It’s time for brunch!”

“Stop thinking about your stomach, love,” Harry chuckled, pressing his lips to Niall’s temple.

“In case you’d forgotten,” Niall snapped teasingly. “I’m eating for three now!”

“How could I forget?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“The kitchen’s stocked with all your favourites,” Louis commented.

“Really?” Niall asked, over excited. “Nutella?”

“Yeah; I got that in for you.”

“And Wotsits?” Niall questioned, but he was already heading towards the kitchen.

“Not together I hope?” Louis pulled a face.

“It’s the latest crave. But I suppose it’s better than gherkins and ice-cream.” Harry shrugged like it was no big deal.

Louis shuddered at the mere thought of it.

“What happened?” Harry asked seriously after a moment or two of listening to Niall prepare himself a snack in the kitchen.

Louis rounded on him and furrowed his eyebrows.

“We weren’t supposed to be doing this until tomorrow. What happened?”

Louis quickly caught on and brought Harry up to speed with everything that had happened with Liam earlier that morning.

“And I didn’t say much on the phone because ears were listening in,” Louis exclaimed, nodding along with Harry’s understanding. They had moved over to the living room doorway are were peering in at the sleeping Omega.

“How long’s he been asleep?”

“An hour at most,” Louis guessed with a shrug. “It’s his own fault really for getting up so early.”

“When d’you wanna do this then?” Harry aske carefully. Louis was obviously in a heavy debate with himself over what to do; he clearly wanted this done asap to put his mind to rest, but he also wanted to allow Liam to get as much sleep as he could – what was the betting that Liam didn’t get much sleep over the next couple of nights?

The process that Harry had come round to do would only take a couple of minutes, max – but that was if Liam cooperated with them.

“We could do it while he’s sleeping,” Louis suggested in barely a whisper.

“Not a good idea Lou,” Harry pointed out. “It’s going to hurt and when he wakes (because he will) he could move suddenly and make it go terribly wrong.”

Louis let out a frustrated sigh.

“Let’s have a drink,” He decided after a moment, it would be better to think about it first, on his part. Liam wouldn’t go back to sleep after the process, that much was sparingly evident.

“Good idea,” Harry agreed, turning and heading towards the kitchen where the sound of the kettle boiling came from.

Louis followed a moment later, after another quick peek at the Omega snoozing on the sofa.

~ DS ~

“Liam, baby?” Louis sat on the edge of the sofa, gently rocking Liam. The Omega was awake, Louis could tell, but he was choosing to ignore him in favour to keep his eyes closed.

“Go away,” He mumbled after a moment or two, weakly pushing at the Alpha’s hands. “Sleeping.”

“I know hunny,” Louis spoke softly, stopping his rocking to stroke the stray strands of hair out of Liam’s face. “But we’ve got guests.”

Louis could see the moment it hit Liam – when he came to the realisation that he wasn’t at home, that he was now in the house of his Alpha. His eyes flicked open.

“What?” Liam squawked, his legs kicking and struggling to get a grip on the soft cushions beneath him. It took him a moment but he pulled himself up, pushing himself as far away from Louis as the sofa would let him, clutching his legs to his chest. “What do you mean?”

“About what? Our guests?” Louis scoffed. “I mean people have come round to see us.”

“I don’t want to,” Liam sniffed, eyes clearly brimming with tears that he was fighting to hold back. He knew what he had said didn’t really make much sense in comparison to their conversation, but Louis understood him.

“There here to see you Liam,” Louis pointed out. His voice was kind but it was clear that Liam was not going to find a way out of meeting with them.

“Please,” Liam whispered, finally relenting and burying his head in his knees as the first tear fell. He didn’t want Louis seeing the satisfaction of making him cry, again.

“You’ll love them baby; Harry and Niall are close friends, okay?” Louis moved closer to Liam and easily moved him onto his lap as if he was a pillow. Liam struggled weakly for a second or two before a quick warning growl had him stilling enough that Louis could push his head into the crook of his neck.

Liam sniffed a few times, wishing he had the nerve to try and move from the Alpha’s grip, but he was too scared to even try.

“We’ll be seeing a lot of Harry and Niall,” Louis explained, rubbing hands down Liam’s back. Liam hated his biology – the Alpha scent that Liam was receiving in strong waves from Louis’ neck and Louis’ skilled Alpha hands running up and down his back had him calming against his will. “Harry’s my right hand man – Niall’s his mate.”

Liam let out a chocked sob but didn’t say anything. He wanted to scream, cry and push away from the Alpha, but Louis was doing all the right things to keep him calm and pliant; but that wasn’t all that was keeping him pressed up against the Alpha’s chest – no, he knew Louis would go after his friends and family if Liam did anything of the sort.

The sofa dipped when someone sat beside Louis. Another Omega if his scent was anything to go by.

“Hi Liam,” An Irish accent greeted him.

Liam slowly lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder and glanced to his right. A blonde pert Omega invaded his vision.

“I’m Niall, we’re going to be best friends! We can stay together when the Alpha’s go out and play and watch TV and cook – do you know how to cook? You’re instantly a friend if you can cook!”

“Slow down Niall,” An Alpha’s voice scolded lightly as he sat on the arm of the sofa. “Don’t overwhelm him.

Liam had no idea what the Alpha, Harry he guessed, was talking about. Niall’s hello was light in comparison to Louis’.

Louis chuckled, his hands stilling on Liam’s back, finally allowing Liam the chance to sit up. Liam was smart though and didn’t move from the Alpha’s lap.

“Liam, this is Niall,” Louis introduced the other Omega. “And Harry. Like Niall said, you’re going to be spending quite a bit of time together in the future, okay?”

Liam didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say – or if he should say anything at all.

“Don’t be rude baby,” Louis prompted firmly. A quick sideways glance at Louis showed that the Alpha wasn’t joking.

“Hi,” Liam murmured.

“Good boy,” Louis whispered, stroking Liam’s hair back again. “Harry’s here to do me a favour,” He went on to explain.

Liam chewed vigorously on his bottom lip, eyes glancing down at his hands, tying to make himself as small as he could make himself – he didn’t like everyone’s attention on him.

“Can’t be losing you again now, can we?” The _‘I didn’t lose you in the first place, just let you get so far before I intervened’_ was left unsaid, but Liam could hear it.

“What?” Liam startled, pushing himself back again, until Louis’ arms locked around his waist and pulled him closer again. “No, no, no, no – what?”

“It’s just a small tracking device, hunny. Just so I know where my Baby Boy is at all times.”

Liam’s eyes were wide as he pushed at Louis’ shoulders, trying and failing to get out of his hold.

“No! Please!” He begged. “No, no!”

Liam couldn’t think straight, his mind all over the place. He felt like he was running on instinct, acting on his first thought and not caring about possible consequences like he was before. A tracking device? No way! Why, just because he ran that one time – he didn’t exactly get very far, did he? And it wasn’t like Louis was going to be letting him out of his sight any time soon! Liam felt caged in enough as it was, but forcing him to have a tracking device was going to make him feel even more like an untrained animal.

He thrashed around, but Louis wasn’t relenting. He used all the forced he could (because when it came down to it, Liam was actually quite strong) to push Liam back into his chest. Liam continued to push and kick, trying to harm Louis and get out of his arms all at the same time. But a firm hand closed around the one spot at the back of his neck, and Liam’s fighting grew feeble until he was full out sobbing on Louis’ shirt.

“No, this isn’t fair,” He argued in the only way he could now, with his words. “I don’t want…”

Louis cut him off.

“This isn’t about what you want. You don’t get a say – you were the one who decided to try running and hiding from me, you brought this on yourself,” Louis didn’t mention Eleanor and that what had happened with her had influenced his decision. “I’m the Alpha, I make the decisions.”

Liam cried; that wasn’t how it was supposed to be at all – at least not anymore, not in today’s times. Alpha’s and Omega’s were equals, in most respects; they had a lot of work to do to become complete equals in the world, but things were a hell of a lot better than how they had been even 50 years ago. And even though Louis had already explained a couple of days ago in that café that he made the final decisions, hearing it spoken like that and in this situation made it ever more real.

The room was filled with an awkward tension, the only sound being Liam’s sobs.

“S’not fair,” He kept blubbering, more to himself. There was going to be no convincing Louis, he knew that. “Why? Please, no.”

“Harry,” Louis spoke up, loudly over Liam’s muttered words. Harry nodded once, understanding that was the signal to get things set up.

“Niall, why don’t you go and get Liam a warm drink ready and a sandwich?”

“But…” Niall started. He knew what was happening, Harry was getting him out of the room because he didn’t want Niall to be around while it happened. But Niall wanted to be there to support Liam – and leaving him in a room with the two Alpha’s that Liam probably hated for ruining his life was definitely _not_ supporting him.

“Now,” Harry left no room for arguments. Niall grumbled something under his breath before standing up and storming out of the room.

“Please, I don’t…” Liam whimpered when Louis ran his hand through Liam’s short locks.

“It’s all right Baby Boy,” Louis shushed, pressing his lips to Liam’s temple in a starking contrast to how he had been a moment previously. “It’ll be over before you know it, I promise.”

But what kind of a promise was that? Liam would always know it was there, always be conscious of it… and that meant it would never be over.

“Please,” Liam continued to beg, hoping that he would at some point get through to the toughened Alpha, yet knowing he wouldn’t. “I promise,”

“Don’t promise something you can’t keep… I know given half the chance you’d try and run from me again,” Louis growled lowly, almost threateningly. “I need to know where you are at all times,” He explained. “I’m a gang leader Liam; you’re my Omega,” Liam whimpered at the sound of that because that was _not_ true. Louis ignored him. “People are going to try and use you against me. I won’t let them, but I want to take all the safety precautions I can. Do you understand now, why I’ve got to do this?”

“No,” Liam shook his head, unable to do much more with Louis still holding his Omega spot on the back of his neck. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Baby Boy,” Louis sighed, sounding anything but apologetic. “It’s got to be done.”

He sat up then, Liam moving with him. Liam’s hands instinctively went around Louis’ body, holding on tight.

“Shh,” Louis cooed, finally letting go of Liam’s neck. Liam stayed pliant for a moment as his body came back under his control. “I’m going to be right here, and Harry will insert the tracker – it’ll only take a second.”

Louis glanced over at Harry who was now ready with his latex gloves on.

“Please Louis,” Liam wept, arms still round Louis’ middle and hands clutching fistfuls of Louis’ shirt.

“I love the sound of my name on your lips,” Louis moaned, licking his lips. “Now you sit still while Harry gets to work, okay?” It wasn’t a question, the Alpha voice making it an obvious command that Liam would be unable to disobey, even if he tried.

Liam could see Harry approaching him quickly, pulling an open carrying case across the coffee table with him. Liam couldn’t see in it, wasn’t interested in its contents, too preoccupied with the advancing Alpha.

“Good boy,” Louis praised when Liam didn’t move.

Liam whimpered his uncomfort when Harry gently moved Liam’s head into position and wiped his right ear with a cold, white wipe that was very possibly a sterilising wipe.

Liam had enough time to be confused. Why his ear? Surely it would be better and more efficient to enter a tracking device in his hand, arm or even his neck? Why his ear?

Harry turned his back quickly to fish whatever it was he needed out of the carrying case.

Louis continued to shush and mummer praising words in Liam’s left ear.

Liam freaked out when Harry turned back round with a gun. But not any old gun – no he had been with Zayn when he’d had his ears pierced; this was an ear piercing gun.

“No, no, no, no!” He stammered, wanting to move but being unable to as he was still under the influence of Louis’ Alpha command. “Wait. I don’t understand.”

“It’s just a little pinch,” Louis lied skilfully.

But that wasn’t what Liam was worried about (okay, maybe he was a little); since when had tracking devices been earrings?

Harry lined the gun up, Liam’s earlobe trapped inside it.

“On the count of 3,” Harry stated. “1.”

Liam cried out in pain. It hurt! Harry hadn’t in fact counted to three and had only counted to one, and that somehow made it worse – Liam hadn’t been expecting it. Once the gun had been safely removed from his ear, Liam felt the Alpha command leave him and he shot up out of the Alpha’s lap and scrambled across the room.

Louis let him, satisfied that the deed had been done. He would now always know where Liam was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam doesn't like it at Louis'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about the late update!!!!  
> I have been without a computer since the middle of December and didn't get a new one until the end of January/ beginning of February. I PROMISE I have been writing, but I've been out of practice and it's taken a little while to get back in the swing of things. Also, work has been a pain in the arse - I feel like I haven't stopped working!! (I enjoy it though, that's the main thing!!) So it has been hard to find time to do just about anything around work.  
> But, I've been off ill today (it sucks!!) and managed to spend the afternoon taking my mind of it by writing!! This is the outcome!! I hope you enjoy!!

** Chapter 8 **

Liam didn’t manage to get a moment alone until 6pm, when Louis told him that he had 15 minutes to shower and freshen up in the bathroom – conveniently, the ensuite bathroom that Liam had been showed to didn’t have a window. Liam also knew that Louis would be waiting in the bedroom which crumpled any ideas of escaping through that way; not that Liam would even try right now.

Liam stood by himself, one arm crossed over his chest so that he could hold his other bicep in a self-protecting stance as he glanced around the plain, white bathroom. A stand-in shower was tucked up in one corner; the toilet and sink were next to each other on the wall opposite and a towel rack was placed right outside of the shower so that when you stepped out you could grab one and wrap yourself up tightly in warm, fluffy softness.

Once the shower was at the right temperature, Liam glanced over to the bathroom door before he started to quickly undress. He knew this was going to possibly be his quickest shower. The door didn’t have a lock, and Liam had half expected Louis to tell him to keep it open while he used the facilities. But thankfully the strip of wood stood between himself and the Alpha gang leader, and that somehow made Liam feel the tiniest bit better.

He stepped into the shower and let the stream of water wash over him as he tried to thoroughly wash away the day’s events. As he showered, he thought over everything that had happened today; his whole life had changed in a day.

The morning’s last minute escape attempt had turned out into the nightmare he had envisioned it to be; the fact that Louis had had his mother held at gunpoint made it even worse. Liam didn’t know what had happened to his mother after he had been hailed off the train. Liam had pleaded for his mother’s life, but he didn’t receive anything from the Alpha. In fact, Louis hadn’t said anything as he pushed Liam into the passenger side of a car and ordered another male to place Liam’s bag of belongings in the car boot. The arrival at the house had been a little dramatic and just proved to scare Liam even further, although Liam guessed that that was probably Louis’ intention. Liam wasn’t given a chance to do anything when they entered the house as the first thing that Louis did was Alpha order Liam into taking a rest on the sofa. He’d led there for a couple of hours, listening to whatever Louis was doing over in the armchair, on his laptop. Every 10 minutes or so Louis’ typing would stop and Liam felt eyes glance over at him, but Louis never said anything to him. Liam had been hoping that at some point the command would lift so that he could get up off of the sofa and go anywhere that wasn’t where Louis was, but it didn’t; the command stayed in place for so long that Liam had fallen asleep. Then there had been the whole to-do with the tracker.

Everything after the insert of the tracker had seemed glassed over, as though he had cotton wool in his ears and a discoloured piece of plastic over his eyes. He barely listened to the conversations that Louis shared with Harry and Niall and they barely paid any mind to him really, apart from when Louis tried to get him to come out of the corner. Liam had been expecting another Alpha order when he had shaken his head at Louis’ suggestion, but one never came. The blonde Omega did seem to be rather interested in him though, his eyes hardly leaving Liam’s form. After about half an hour or so, Harry had suggested Niall go and speak to Liam and the blonde had jumped at the chance. Niall managed to convince Liam to grab something to eat with him in the kitchen, something to ‘settle his cravings’. That was when Liam found out that Niall was pregnant with _two_ of Harry’s children. It freaked Liam right out; why would Niall want to _willingly_ have children with the likes of Harry? Why would he want to bring his children into the world when they would just be right in the middle of the Westside Gang? And Liam hadn’t kept these thoughts to himself either. It wasn’t until the first audible sob that Liam noticed the tear streaks down Niall’s face and realised that maybe what he had said might have been a bit malicious. Harry had come running at the sound of Niall whimpering his name and Louis had heavily scolded Liam once he found out what had happened; Alpha ordered him into apologising (which was cheating in Liam’s eyes), and wouldn’t stop expressing his own apologies to Harry about Liam’s behaviour. Harry had brushed it off as best his inner Alpha could let him and had decided that it was the right time for him and his mate to leave.

After that, Liam had been forced to sit through one hell of a lecture from Louis and then the two had ‘cuddled’ on the sofa while Louis watched some TV. They’d had a late lunch, which was just soup with a bread roll and then Liam was told to have another rest (because he _obviously_ hadn’t been getting enough throughout the day). This time though, Louis gave Liam the TV remote so that he could choose what he wanted to watch while Louis typed away furiously on his phone. When Louis asked Liam to turn the TV off it was only because he had some ‘work things’ he needed to attend to. Liam assumed that the older male was ‘attending’ to it while Liam was showering.

Almost as quickly as Liam had stepped into the shower, he was stepping out. He didn’t even wrap the towel around himself, not wanting to be naked with just a towel to cover up his modesty, for even a second, when there was a certain, probably-eagerly-awaiting-his-return Alpha, behind the door. He dried quickly and dressed in some pyjamas, not wasting a moment.

Once the used towel was sitting in the laundry basket, Liam turned towards the mirror that was placed above the sink, having convinced himself to take a look at the tracker when he had been in the shower.

There was nothing ‘tracker-like’ about it; it looked like just a normal, stud earing. A green, peridot earring to be exact. Liam recognised it as the birthstone for August and he was reminded about how much Louis actually knew about him. The earring was simple and beautiful, but when Liam brought his fingers up to feel at the back, he was confused to find that there wasn’t one… running a finger over the smooth back of his ear he realised that the tracker was _literally_ embedded in his ear. It looked like Liam wouldn’t be parting with the stupid thing. The curiosity of whether there was any way to remove it got the better of him and he found himself opening the bathroom door with the intention of asking.

However, once he saw Louis sitting confidently on the bed, scrolling through his phone again, the question on the tip of his tongue died. The sight of the Alpha had made him retreat slightly, nerves building slight again and fear rolling. He gulped and brought his bottom lip between his teeth.

Louis looked over at Liam when he heard the ensuite door open. He smiled brightly at the sight of his Omega.

“I was beginning to wonder where you’d got to,” Louis stated as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I was just about to come in there and get you myself. I said 15 minutes, not 20.”

“Sorry,” Liam stuttered obediently, but instinctively as Louis stood from the bed. The Alpha hummed his acknowledgment as he grabbed a hoodie that was draped over the edge of the ned of the bed and made his way over to Liam.

“We’ll work on your time keeping,” Louis promised. “I’m sure I can find a beautiful watch to fit your beautiful wrist.”

Liam fought hard not to groan; he didn’t need _another_ physical thing to tie him to the gang leader.

“Here,” Louis held out the hoodie he was holding. “Put this on. We don’t want you getting cold now, do we?”

“I’ve got my own jumpers,” Liam supplied shyly. He wasn’t holding out much hope that he could convince the Alpha on the matter; he knew that Louis wanted him to wear one of his jumpers so that his Alpha scent would rub off on him and warn other Alpha’s that he was taken.

“Wear this one Liam,” Louis gruffly spoke.

Liam sighed a little and reluctantly took the hoodie. He slipped it on easily and felt entirely swallowed up by the cotton. He hated how soft it felt on his skin; it would have felt better rough and coarse against his arms, to remind him that he was wearing it for the Alpha’s benefit and not for the warmth it surrounded him with.

~ DS ~

Monday didn’t come quick enough; the weekend dragged by so slowly that Liam was almost convinced that time had come to a complete stop. Liam guessed that it was down to now ‘living’ with Louis; if you could call it living. The Alpha made sure that he was in his line of sight at all times, not even letting him travel to the bathroom alone. And stepping outside the house, even into the spacious back garden was a big no-no, not even when Liam suggested Louis accompanying him out there.

So, when Monday came round, Liam couldn’t wait to get out of the Alpha’s company and jump into college. Anything to get away from it all.

Louis hadn’t exactly been cruel to him, but life hadn’t exactly been easy. He had yet to see any gang members beside Harry (and Niall, if you could count him) and even then he hadn’t seen the young mated coupe since Friday; they had steered clear of the Tomlinson house. Just because he hadn’t seen any gang members didn’t mean that the gang wasn’t in the house. Louis was almost always on about it, or on the phone to someone about something and there just never seemed to be an end to any of it. Saturday night, Liam had been woken at 3am by a loud, ringing phone – someone was contacting Louis about a job they were currently on. Liam didn’t sleep the rest of that particular night, knowing that someone somewhere was being literally cut into pieces (Louis hadn’t stepped out of the room to have the conversation, and he hadn’t been quiet about what he wanted to happen to the poor soul either). Sleep wasn’t easy either. Liam knew that it would be a hundred times better if he didn’t have to have Louis’ chest pressed up against his back, or his head forced into Louis’ shoulder and neck. And when he wasn’t sleeping, there was nothing to do – nothing to pass the time with. His phone had been ‘confiscated until further notice’ because of his running away escapade, he was rarely allowed to watch what he wanted to TV because Louis normally watched it with him and the Alpha ‘always had last say on everything’.

Liam had been kept inside so much that he wasn’t sure whether Louis was going to allow him to attend college anymore. It had taken him a lot of courage to build up and ask at breakfast Monday morning. Louis had very clearly been thinking about it all weekend, but he reluctantly gave Liam his permission; with a few additional rules of course.

When the car pulled up outside of the collage grounds, Louis turned the volume of the radio down.

“Listen up baby boy,” He began. His tone sent shivers down Liam’s spine as he turned to the Alpha beside him. He didn’t like how serious Louis sounded; these must be those additional rules that Louis had promised him. “Don’t get cosy with anyone, do you hear?”

Liam swallowed and licked his lips. He nodded his head to show his understanding.

“If I scent one Alpha or Beta on you more that I should after a day at college, I will find them and skin them alive in front of you – we don’t want that happening now, do we?”

A single tear trailed down Liam’s cheek with that threat, because Liam knew it wasn’t an empty one. He vigorously shook his head.

“Please,” Liam whispered.

“Don’t get too close then, okay?” Louis soothed, his hand coming up to cup his Omega’s cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the stray tear as he shushed the trembling lad.

“I won’t, I won’t, I promise,” Liam jumbled his words, barely breathing once.

“Good boy,” Louis praised with a light kiss to the forehead. He lingered for a moment before pulling back and moving onto the next matter. “I’ve packed you a phone in your bag, I want you to phone me if you need anything or if anything goes wrong, okay?”

Liam nodded.

“And do _not_ go wondering off college grounds under any circumstances. I will know whether you have or not,” the Alpha reminded the Omega as he moved his hand from his cheek to his ear and toyed with the studded tracker embedded there. “I’ve set a perimeter around the college – it will alert me if you step one toe outside of it. And I will drop whatever it is I’m doing and come straight here. If that happens, I will be killing, and it will not be merciful. Do you understand?”

“Yes Louis,” Liam gargled around the lump in his throat. “I understand. I won’t, I promise.”

“Good boy. I’ll be here to meet you after college, okay? If you’re going to end up late text me or ring me.”

Louis reached into the backseat of the car and pulled a rucksack from it, handing it to Liam.

“Lunch, phone, books – everything you need baby.”

“Thanks,” Liam managed to mumble as he took the strap of the bag.

“Hey,” Louis said softly, catching Liam’s attention once again as the Omega turned to get out of the car thinking that their conversation was over. Louis was right in assuming that Liam’s eyes were swimming in tears. “Just do as I ask and no one will get hurt, you have my word.”

Liam nodded again, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Louis reached over and pressed another kiss to Liam’s forehead before pulling back.

“Go on then baby, get out of here. Have a good day.”

Liam was almost shaking with relief when he stepped out of the car and watched it drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around, reading and enjoying!! You all mean so much today!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's first day back at college!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't realise that it had been over a year since i had updated this!! I am so sorry!!

** Chapter 9 **

It wasn’t every day that you saw a flashy, brand new, top of the range SUV, drive by to drop someone off at their college. So naturally, it had caught everyone’s attention. Zayn had a pretty good idea who was inside when he caught sight of it out of the canteen window. He waited with anticipation, wanting to know whether his suspicions were correct, yet desperately hoping that he was wrong. After a moment, he wasn’t hugely surprised when Liam stepped out. He frowned in sympathy at his best friend; he looked shattered, even from this distance, and he appeared cautious, as he turned around, looking at everyone carefully and practically calculating where they were and where they were going. It just wasn’t his Liam.

As the Omega turned towards the college and started towards the main entrance, wafter watching the SUV pull away, Zayn rushed up from his window seat and hurried out of the canteen to meet him.

He caught up with him in the main entrance, just as the Omega was heading towards the staircase. He appeared to be a bit skittish as he passed everyone; but Zayn couldn’t blame him. Who knew what Louis Tomlinson had said and done to the boy over the weekend. But, taking a better look at everyone around them, they were not being very subtle as they openly gawped at Liam; neither were the words they exchanged between themselves.

 _“There he is! That’s the O that’s been claimed by the Westside Gang!”_  
“Poor sod; I can’t even begin to imagine what he must be going through.”  
“Rather him than me, that’s all I can say.”  
“You know I heard it was Louis Tomlinson himself who staked a claim on him.”  
“No! Tomlinson?!”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up dead by the end of the week!”

Zayn turned around to the group of girls that were stood close by, gossiping rather loudly and threw them a horrified glare.

“Watch what you fucking say!” He growled out to them, before hurrying after Liam once again.

“Liam?” He asked carefully. “Liam? Are you okay?”

All Zayn wanted to do was engulf Liam in a huge hug, but he was sure that would startle the Omega more than he already was. Instead, he chose to speak carefully to him and slowly measure just how damaged he was after the weekend that he’d just experienced.

Liam stopped, half way up the stairs towards the first floor. He turned his head in Zayn’s direction and once he registered who it was he burst into full blown tears and rushed back down the stairs to fall into the Beta’s chest, just wanting to feel loved.

“Oh Liam,” Zayn sighed, curling his arms around Liam and holding him tightly. They stood at the bottom of the stairway for a little while, Liam sobbing and Zayn holding him just how he needed.

Zayn noticed a small crowd beginning to gather and a member of staff approached them carefully. She suggested hey head to one of the Omega room’s in the library, and Zayn nodded his thanks, guiding Liam under his arm, toward the library and away from prying eyes.

Once they were tucked away in a small Omega Room (a safe room for Omegas when they needed a moment and only a trusted person to enter with them), Liam looked up from the confines of Zayn’s shoulder.

“Zee?” He asked, voice betraying how scared he truly was.

“It’s alright Li,” Zayn soothed, guiding the Omega into a giant beanbag.

Liam let his body sag, letting the beanbag swaddle him and hold him securely, everywhere. He started relaxing, and only jumped slightly when a large hand was placed on his knee.

“Shh,” Zayn’s voice broke over the raging thoughts rushing through his head at 100mph. “It’s only me.”

Zayn watched Liam realise that he was telling the truth, and Zayn frowned with worry.

“I can’t do it Zayn!”

Zayn watched a single tear glide down the Omega’s cheek. The poor lad had been through a lot, and was only now being able to express his feelings wholeheartedly. Zayn’s heart broke for him.

“Hey,” Zayn mumbled. “I’m here now. You don’t have to worry at the moment,” Zayn wished he could promise Liam that he never had to worry about Tomlinson or the West Side Gang ever again, but they both would know he was lying. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Liam’s bottom lip began to wobble and the tears started to fall thick and fast again. The Omega hid his face behind his hands, his words muffled as he poured his heart out to the Beta in front of him.

“I’m not allowed to do anything! I can’t make my own food or drinks! I’m not allowed to be alone – not even in the bathroom!”

Zayn didn’t say anything, knowing that Liam was on a rant and needed to finish.

“I can’t eat, I can’t sleep – he makes me sleep in his bed, forces me to lie right up next to him, cages me in his arms and holds me to his chest! He’s always touching me! I can’t deal with it!”

For a moment, Liam didn’t say anything, although his head was still buried in his hands, and Zayn opened his mouth to offer some form of support. But after a second or two of trying to think of what to say he drew up blank, not knowing what exactly the right words were. But Liam surprised him, head popping up to show his tear strained cheeks and panicked eyes. And before Zayn could think anything else, Liam continued his rant… except this time his tone was in hushed and rugged with horror.

“And he’s _always_ on the phone to someone or other, explaining in explicit detail how he wants someone chopped up into 100 pieces just because they’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time! Or how he wants someone’s right finger chopped off their cold, dead body and sent to their wife just because he stole something from the gang. Or that he wants someone shot in the head 3 times just because they had cut him off in the morning traffic!”

Zayn’s hand covered his mouth, his eyes wide. The fact that Liam had, had to listen to Louis order these murders was enough – it was almost a miracle that he hadn’t actually been present for them… Zayn had to wonder how long it would be before he did bear witness to one.

“It’s like living with the devil Zee,” Liam whispered, wiping at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. “And I know that this is only the tip of the iceberg with him – it can only get worse!”

This time, Liam continued before Zayn could even think of something to reply with.

“Oh god!” He cried, reaching out to grab Zayn’s jacket lapels. “My mum! He nearly shot my mum!”

Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders, hoping he was providing even a tiny bit of comfort. He had heard of the failed escape attempt and everything that had happened; Liam had gone missing and after a day of not hearing from him, he had begun to get worried. He’d paid a visit to Liam’s house and his parents had told him everything.

“Liam, your mum is fine. I swear on your life! I’ve spoke to her personally.”

“You have?” Liam sobbed, hope blossoming in his voice for the first time.

“I went round yesterday to check on you; I hadn’t heard anything from you all weekend. I needed to know you were okay… except you weren’t there.”

This sent Liam into another crying frenzy, and Zayn hurried to swaddle his friend in his arms.

“Your Mum and Dad caught me up to speed with everything though,” Zayn explained softly. “I found out everything that happened.”

“How are they?” Liam asked, trying (and failing) to hold back the tears. Liam didn’t have to say who he was talking about, Zayn knew.

“They’re fine Liam. When your Dad found out what had happened he rushed home to be with your Mum. They’ve been there ever since, so you always have a place to really call home… a place to go back to if you need it. You’re Mums a bit shaken up still, but your Dad is taking very good care of her – even though he wants to slit Tomlinson’s throat for what he’s done to her… and to you.”

“Thank god,” Liam whispered, really leaning into Zayn’s touch. For the first time in days, he felt safe.

“Hey how about you phone them?” Zayn suggested. “I’ve got your mum’s number and you can use my phone if you like.”

Liam nodded, “Please!”

"Of course,” Zayn smiled, digging his phone out of his pocket. As he handed his phone over, a glint of light caught his eye, and it took him a moment to realise it was coming from Liam’s ear…

“Nice accessory,” Zayn spat, knowing that it was an addition that only Louis would have made.

“Oh,” Liam’s hand reached up and fumbled with the green earring embedded in his ear. “This? It’s a tracker… literally stuck in my skin – there is no end.”

Liam turned his ear to show Zayn the smooth skin on the back of his lobe.

“He’s set a perimeter around the college and gets alerts sent from his phone. Told me he was going to drop everything if I set a foot out of the line he’s set.”

“He’s a monster!” Zayn hushed, unable to believe everything that Liam had told him; this tracking thing being the last straw.

~ DS ~

The day went way too fast for Liam liking. He didn’t do much, he spent his morning tucked away in the Omega room with Zayn and talking to his parents on the phone. His afternoon was spent in the classroom, the notebook in front of him left blank and his pen twiddling back and forth between his hands. He started into space, not listening to the tutor stood at the front of the class, or taking any notes like he usually would.

He wasn’t oblivious anymore to the stares of pity and fear that everyone was giving him, and he definitely noticed how absolutely everyone steered as far away from him as possible; even the college tutors gave him a wide birth. The only person who could stand talking to him, or being within five feet of him was Zayn.

And hadn’t Zayn been amazing today? He’d given up his morning classes, and was willing to give up his afternoon ones too! He’d helped Liam feel loved and safe and had listened as Liam had explained everything that had happened in more detail. The Beta had certainly been his rock today; Zayn had made him feel remotely normal again.

But, as 4 o’clock crept closer and closer, Liam’s anxiety began peeking again. He sat in the canteen with Zayn, looking out and waiting for the SUV that had dropped him off to pull up and take him away again.

Zayn tried to reassure Liam while they were sat waiting for the inevitable arrival of the gang leader, but Liam appeared to be playing little to no attention to him; he had his eyes glued to the drop off area just outside and his teeth were nibbling away at his poor fingernails.

Liam went white when the black SUV pulled up. He grabbed his bag and went to make a run for it, wanting to get to the car as quickly as possible just so that the identity of his ‘claimer’ was kept secret a little while longer.

Except, Louis clearly had other ideas. Before Liam could so much as get out of his seat, the driver’s side door opened.

As the Alpha stepped out of the car, a terrified hush fell over everyone surrounding them. Louis, cold eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, smirked and glanced around.

Zayn looked over at Liam, and the Omega looked even paler than before. He was frozen to the spot and it took Zayn calling his name for him to snap out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

“I’m going to help you through this Liam,” Zayn promised. “I don’t know how yet, but I will… I promise!”

“Thanks Zee,” Liam whispered, smiling sadly at his best friend. “But please, you’ll be helping me by staying safe. Please don’t do anything silly.”

Liam rushed from the canteen, only walking as he excited the college building and towards what could only be described as his impending doom. He tried to ignore all the sneering comments that people were sharing between themselves over the fact that, _“Oh my god! That’s Louis Tomlinson!”_

Upon noticing his Omega hurrying towards him, Louis took his sunglasses off and smiled widely.

“Hi baby boy,” Louis greeted happily. “Good day?”

“What do you care?” Liam grumbled, impolitely. He was conscious of everyone looking at them and all he wanted to do was get in the passenger seat and drive far away from here and never come back.

“Now don’t be like that,” Louis tried, voice firm. He didn’t need Liam causing a scene here. “I ask because I love you, and I want to know when you’re unhappy – so I can do something about it.”

“Whatever,” Liam shrugged, trying to appear like he didn’t care. “Let’s just go.”

Louis tried not to frown and ushered the Omega into his arms and hugged him tightly. But he caught scent of that Beta friend of Liam’s – and it’s definitely smelt like they had been more than friendly today.

Louis tried not to frown and ushered his Omega into his arms and hugged him tightly. He buried his nose into Liam’s shoulder, but was left scowling deeply when he was met with the strong scent of a Beta intruded his nose. He knew this scent – it was the same one from the last week, Liam’s so called ‘friend’.

“Why do you smell so strongly of that Beta?” He grumbled lowly in Liam’s ear.

Liam’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide.

“No!” Liam breathed, lifting his eyes to look up pleadingly at the Alpha. “No! He’s just a friend; I swear!”

“No excuse baby,” Lois continued darkly. He brought his hand up to grip Liam’s hair. He held tightly but didn’t pull. “You’re mine and it’s clear by his awful stench that he’s been far too close!”

“I…” Liam hurried to find a suitable excuse to calm the raging Alpha in front of him. He prayed to every god he could think of, praying for Zayn’s life and his safety. “I nearly dropped; he helped me! I swear that’s all it was Louis! I swear! Please don’t hurt him!”

Louis looked up, glancing at some of the people surrounding him, hoping to spot the raven-haired boy that he knew Liam liked so much. When he saw him he smirked darkly before looking back down at the Omega.

“Next time you drop, or nearly drop – you phone me. I will _not_ have him touching you at all; do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes Alpha!”

And that dark smirk graced his lips again, as he glanced up to make sure the Beta was still watching.

“Besides, this gives me the perfect excuse to do this,” And that’s all Louis said before finally pulling on Liam’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. The hickey had begun to fade and Liam knew exactly what Louis was planning.

“No,” Liam whimpered, pleading with the Alpha. But his words fell on deaf ears and Liam watched beneath half-lidded eyes as Louis face got closer and he gasped when he felt Louis’ lips make contact with his skin, even though he had been expecting it.

The whispering around them got louder and louder and Liam began wriggling and pushing away from Louis, wanting to get far away from him. Louis responded simply by holding Liam against him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
